Moon Catching
by scribbles from ko
Summary: The supreme goddess and demon king made a grave mistake, a "sin" to be exact. Instead of having eternal life, Meliodas was cursed with perpetual reincarnation. As for Elizabeth, she had to watch her loved one die and reborn for over one hundred times. "At least the demon king's plan failed right? Right!"
1. Chapter 1

**1\. Captain**

Jumping on to a wooden table with a thud, the tiny boy yelled out on the top of his lungs, making sure every person in the room, no, castle, could hear him.

"I'M CAP'N OF SEBUEN DEADY SINS!"

The surrounding knights only _aw_ -ed at him and raised their ale-filled mugs, smiling gently at the boy.

"Yes you are, Captain."

* * *

 **Tis here is just an experiment, alas, I am speaking in a very weird way right now. The infamous AU in which Meliodas was cursed with the reincarnation of short human lives instead of Elizabeth, and vise versa. Originally, I wanted to write a full-blown multi-chapter story with this one as well, but I'm trying to make _AVALLO - THE TRAVELING BAR's_ plot work so eh. **

**Inspired by AO3 writing_addict's _Wreathed in Sin, Wrought by_** _**Destiny**_!

 **At this point, the A/Ns will be longer than the chapter itself! Oh well.  
** **(Though, this here is written to make people happy, is it working? Is it working?! I'm trying to write happy stories for a change.)**

 **Please read the fiction with a goofy smile as you listen to second half of** **deerン怒 &過多6-$ (Seven Deadly Sins OST).**

 **ko.**

cover art is by Oyakorodesu (Yami) on twitter!


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Encounter**

"A kid?" Ban raised an eyebrow as he downed another bottle of Bernia ale, Elizabeth nodding in response. "Aren't we knights? What are we doing with a kid?"

It wasn't that he was questioning Elizabeth (heck, she was probably one of the most trustworthy people - other than Elaine and Zhivago, of course - he could ever meet), it was just that he was slightly caught off guard by her sudden request.

"Well, I think you all will like him," Elizabeth paused for a moment and then smiled, "a lot."

As it turned out, Ban really didn't know how to respond to all of this.

"Bahn?" A mop of blonde hair bobbed by Ban's feet. Ban stared at the boy as Elizabeth chuckled. Two orbs of emerald slowly wandered from Ban to Elizabeth, where at the moment he spotted the latter, he quickly ran to her. "Ellie!"

The kid was incredibly tiny, smaller than the normal children of his age, Ban noted. Yet that happy and joyful expression of his was just as incredible.

Elizabeth was slightly wrong, Ban _loved_ that kid.

* * *

 **Please read the fiction with a goofy smile as you listen to** **deerン怒 &過多6-$ (Seven Deadly Sins OST).**

 **I wanted to post the next chapter very quickly, but only nine hours passed since I first published it. So my editor told me wait for three more hours haha. Chances are, I might post a chapter every twelve hours, but that might be stretching it. So maybe every time I post a new chapter from Avallo? Yea, that sounds good. (But hey don't people like fast updates-I do, too.)**

 **Thank you for the responses!**

 **ko.**


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Ale**

Meliodas was pouting for a while now, his cheeks puffed up and eyebrows furrowed. Ban glanced at the boy, slightly amused. What could possibly be on the kid's mind?

"What's wrong, Cap'n~?" Meliodas' eyebrows furrowed even deeper.

After a moment of silence, the kid responded with a single word. "Ale."

"Ale?" Meliodas nodded.

"Bahn and the others alwa drwink 'ale,' but Ellie doesn't leh me!" Ban blinked at the kid's words.

"Is that so~?"

"Yah!" Meliodas replied, tiny fists now on the table. "Evewy wan drwink 'ale,' but Ellie doesn't leh me, even tho I the cap'n!"

Ban made a low hum, leaning back on his chair. "Cap'n, you curious about how ale is like?"

Meliodas turned to look at Ban with an innocent, curious-to-a-fault look on his face, "Yah!"

Before Ban could say anything, cold shivers were sent down along his spine as Elizabeth placed a hand on his shoulder, holding the same warm (?) smile she would always have whenever someone was in need.

* * *

 **Please read the fiction with a goofy smile as you listen to** **deerン怒 &過多6-$ (Seven Deadly Sins OST).**

 **When I used spelling check, the whole screen was painted red. Oh my.** **Thank you for the responses!**

 **ko.**


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. Hero's Respite**

The knights' quarter was filled with warm lights and laughter during some night of Britannia. If Merlin were to describe it, it would definitely be a hero's respite. Though, this group of knights were probably not what you would call as heroes… Not quite, at least.

Taking a sip from her glass of aged wine, Merlin made a soft hum as the other sins slowly wear out from all the partying. _Once again did he reborn_ , she thought, watching the fractured lights glittered off from her glass.

 _Once again…_

Eyes wandered to the door as it creaked open, a small figure peeking into the room. The look on Merlin's face softened (which was not a common sight for the eye to see) as she placed her glass down.

"Is there something of the matter, Captain?" She said to the boy.

The boy, sleepy, rubbed his eyes as he shook his head, talking in a small voice. "Wanna see… Evewy wan… Buh got… Lost…"

Merlin smiled, walking over to the blonde haired kid and picking him up into her arms.

"Let's get you back to Zaratas, he must be very worried right now."

He hummed, nodding. "Okie…"

It was truly what you call a hero's respite.

 _Droplets of tears trailed off a young girl's face, the terrors of the past catching up to her. Yet all of the fears were chased away as a man placed his firm hand on her head, reassuring her that she was safe (and that it was going to be okay). They were her heroes, they really were._

 _Her two heroes._

* * *

 **Even though it's Merlin, p** **lease still read the fiction with a goofy smile as you listen to** **deerン怒 &過多6-$ (Seven Deadly Sins OST). Except, _quieter,_ to give it the nice, serene vibe...**

 **My brain went haywire for a full five minutes, so I decided to post this! To heck with homework, I already finished them!  
**

 **That being said, thank you for the responses!** **YAMI DREW THE COVER BY THE WAY-**

 **ko.**


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. Fairy and Giant**

"Gwiant? Fuah awms!" Meliodas threw up his arms as Diane giggled. The boy, ah, Captain, was just simply too adorable. "Where fuah awms?" He ran around Diane, in search of the missing arms.

"Silly Captain! Giants don't have four arms!" Diane said between giggles as the child pouted, crossing his arms.

"Gwiant fuah awms!" He said firmly, unwilling to step down his stance.

"Really though," King said, the beer-bellied fairy floating by on his spirit spear, "Captain's imagination is really something…" _Why in the world were giants associated with four arms?!_

At that moment, Meliodas sharply turned around to face the fairy. Their eyes meeting, Meliodas pointed at King accusingly.

"Fawy wainbow wings!"

 _Why?!_

* * *

 **Please read the fiction with a goofy smile as you listen to** **deerン怒 &過多6-$ (Seven Deadly Sins OST).**

 **Because of the spell check, every time Meliodas talks he pukes out red. Even his name is red. Starring the Dinny and Heleqin duo! Previously, the Merlin chapter was based off of an extra chapter of the manga, the sins at vacation? Yea, that.  
**

 **Thank you for the responses, I hope you all have a wonderful weekend! NEXT UP, WE HAVE-**

 **ko.**


	6. Chapter 6

**6\. Little Brother**

Six years ago, Meliodas joined Gilthunder's family.

Gilthunder, who was only a small kid, had curiously peeked from behind the door, wondering who was that pretty looking lady talking with his father. Eyes full of warmth and wonder meeting his, he shyly ducked away, his face heating up as his father called for him.

"Gilthunder! Come over here for a second," Zaratas said, motioning for his son.

Trotting over to the two adults, Gilthunder nodded politely to the pretty lady as she chuckled softly.

"This here, Gilthunder, is Lady Elizabeth."

The pretty lady, Elizabeth, smiled softly, "It is very nice to meet you, Gilthunder."

"H-hello," Gilthunder greeted quietly, trying his best to stand up straight.

Zaratas, grinning, gestured forward, where a crib innocently sat at the middle of the room. Confused, Gilthunder stepped forward, standing on his toes to see what was in the crib.

A baby.

A baby with the roundest green eyes and brightest blonde hair.

A sunshine child, Gilthunder concluded.

"This is Meliodas," Zaratas said, the boy curiously looking up to his father, "and from now on he will be your younger brother."

Gilthunder blinked in surprise. "Y-younger brother?"

"Yup!" Zaratas said with a smile. "Your younger brother. Take good care of him, alright?"

Looking back at the crib, the baby, blue eyes gazed at green. The baby suddenly burst into a smile, making small babbling sounds as grabby hands reached out-

And at that moment, Gilthunder vowed to become a holy knight Meliodas could be proud of.

It was a promise.

* * *

 **Please read the fiction with a goofy smile as you listen to** **deerン怒 &過多6-$ (Seven Deadly Sins OST).**

 **Intro to Lil'Gil, who has been promoted into Big Bro Gil! In this fiction, Meliodas was taken under Zaratas' wing. And bro did I nearly made this one angsty, got to be careful.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**


	7. Chapter 7

**7\. Crossing roads**

Destruction. Pure destruction.

When Zaratas and Bartra arrived at Danafor, the scene before them shocked the two to the core. A kingdom, strong as Liones, had disappeared into smoke and destruction. It was almost as if volcanoes had erupted - but there were no volcanoes. Zaratas was sure, the _were no volcanoes near Danafor_.

"What is going on?!"

Afraid to step closer, in fear of the truth, Zaratas gritted his teeth.

 _Do something, do something! Come on!_

At that moment, his eyes caught the most beautiful, pure white wings he ever saw. (Four of them, there were two pairs of them.)

"A goddess?" He whispered quietly.

A lone goddess, arms wrapped around a tiny bundle, walked out of the scene of destruction and chaos. Wounds littered around her body had slowly disappeared into soft light, the child in her arms sleeping so soundly.

Rushing to her side, the holy knight asked if she was alright (despite knowing as a druid that the injuries were all probably already healed at that point).

She simply shook her head, smiling sadly.

"I'm alright, thank you."

What was a goddess doing here, who was that child, what happened to Danafor- all of those thoughts had disappeared in the blink of an eye. Exchanging glances with the king, Bartra only nodded slowly.

Bringing the two back to Liones, little did Zaratas known that those two would become a very important part of everyone's lives. (And little had he known that everyone would strive to protect them at the bottom of their hearts.)

Looking back at the king, he could only assume that Bartra thought the same thing.

Blood dripping from his cold, dead body, he hoped the best for what was left behind.

* * *

 **As for this one, I feel like** **YoSay &B→A fits well, so please read the fiction with a serious expression as you listen to the first half of ****YoSay &B→A!**

 **Quick(er) update this time! It goes back to back with _Little Brother_. Whatever happened at Danafor? It shall remain as a mystery... How strong will Elizabeth be? That shall also remain as a mystery...**

 **Thank you for reading! NEXT UP, IT'S ARMANDO, GOAT'S SIN OF LUS-**

 **ko.**


	8. Chapter 8

**8\. Captain's Emotions**

In Gowther's opinion, the Captain was truly fascinating.

The Captain, a human child at the age of four, expressed a great amount of emotions at the span of one minute.

Intriguing, fascinating.

"How interesting," Gowther simply stated within his armor, ruffling up the tiny boy's hair into a nest of mass destruction.

The Captain squirmed and bit out angrily, later bursting into crocodile tears, pointing at Gowther accusingly.

"ELLLIEE! BIG BRO GILLL! GOWTHA BULLYING MEEE!"

But after a short three seconds, Captain ended up giggling away with big smiles, chasing after King's Chastiefol in its guardian form.

The Captain was a truly fascinating specimen.

"Let's try something new, next time," Gowther said, crossing his arms as Merlin raised an eyebrow at him.

* * *

 **Please read the fiction with a goofy smile as you listen to** **deerン怒 &過多6-$ (Seven Deadly Sins OST).**

 **:D**

 **Thinking back, I think I had made about four or five different summaries for this fiction. I ended up using the second one.**

 **Thank you for reading, have a nice weekend!**

 **ko.**


	9. Chapter 9

**9\. Dad**

Taking Meliodas under his wing was no big deal, Gilthunder loved the kid quite quickly, after all. However, there was a problem.

"Lady Elizabeth, he just wouldn't call me _father_ , or at least _dad_!" Zaratas said, sobbing into his cup of half drunken ale.

The Seven Deadly Sins and Elizabeth only stared at him blankly, awkwardly laughing along.

"So he wouldn't call you pops or something?" Ban simply replied, downing another bottle of ale before the fat fairy could do anything about it.

("Isn't that normal?" Gowther said at the side, "After all, you aren't even blood rela-"

"Hush, Gowther!" King quickly cut in, "you'll just make him cry more.")

"Exactly!" Zaratas said, slamming his mug on to the wooden table, " _papa_ or even _old man_ would work! But he just called me _Zaratas_ , and isn't _Zaratas_ harder to say-and it's not even shortened into _Zara_! What kind of kid wants to say something harder?! Lady Elizabeth-what should I do!"

"Um," Elizabeth sweat marked, brushing strains of hair behind her ear, "I'm not too sure about that…"

"Could it be that he's just shy, Zara?" Diane asked, tilting her head.

Upon hearing the door open, all of them turned around, seeing the child, Meliodas, enter the room with big, proud steps.

"Ah! Zaratas!" Meliodas chirped, running up to the great holy knight. "Uncle Defyus say he wanna talk to you!"

 _Oh, so that was the problem_ , the sins and Elizabeth thought at the same time.

Sobbing again, Zaratas only nodded sadly, walking out of the room with his feet dragging behind him.

"Gee, now I feel kind of sorry for him," Ban said weakly, setting his empty bottle of ale down.

When the door shut behind the knight, Meliodas turned and stared up to the sins with innocent, wide eyes. Climbing on to a chair, he sat down comfortably, tilting his head as he asked the sins and Elizabeth with a slightly confused look.

"Say, why Daddy sad?"

* * *

 **Please read the fiction with a goofy smile as you listen to** **deerン怒 &過多6-$ (Seven Deadly Sins OST).**

 **Or in other words, Meliodas is a little shi-**

 **Thank you for the responses! While working on Avallo, I suddenly dunked chapter seven out of the window and started to write about Meliodas and Elizabeth's past in Danafor hahaha-haven't I said this was supposed to be a happy story? *whispers* well not anymore-just kidding.**

 **ko.**


	10. Chapter 10

**10\. Being Serious**

The first time Meliodas challenged Ban to an arm wrestling match, Ban simply laughed, accepting the challenge.

But when they did it and Meliodas won, Meliodas was not happy at all.

He ended up screaming and thrashing and crying and _Ban did not know what to do-_

"BAHN DID NOT TAKE ME SEIWYOUSLY!"

 _Oh._

"Calm down, Cap'n! I was just joking, come on!" Ban quickly said, trying to ease the child as he continued to scream ("THAT IS BAD JOKE!"), rolling all over the ground and screaming and screaming and screa-

"Meliodas?!" Elizabeth quickly rushed in, scooping the child into a hug. As Meliodas continued to thrash and scream, punching Elizabeth with small fists, the goddess only whispered words of comfort, giving gentle kisses on the child's forehead.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Meliodas," she would say, stroking the child's head as he finally calmed down, hiccuping as his eyes, puffy from crying, brimmed with red.

"Will you tell me what's wrong, now?" Elizabeth said with a bright smile, cupping Meliodas's cheeks as the boy sniffled.

Pointing at Ban, he said with a huff, voice hoarse due to a sore throat. "Bahn not take me serwiouswy."

After thirty minutes of talking and stuff, Ban and Meliodas quickly made up over the supervision of Lady Elizabeth. And then, after two seconds of sulking, Meliodas started laughing in joy, crawling all over the Fox's sin as he demanded for a piggy back ride.

(Some ten years later, Ban learned from his mistake and went full power when they finally had their rematch. The only price paid was a broken arm and scolding from the Serpent's sin.)

(But it was no biggie, right? They're best friends, after all. The Captain and him.)

* * *

 **Please read the fiction with a goofy smile as you listen to** **deerン怒 &過多6-$ (Seven Deadly Sins OST).**

 **Since it's a Monday and soon it's going to be a Tuesday, and Tuesdays are just as painful as Mondays, here's a new chapter!** **Originally, Ban was supposed to go full power either way, because he's a kid in the inside, too. But then again, he's also a responsible adult (hah).**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**


	11. Chapter 11

**11\. The Three Misfits, the Princesses, and the Gilthunder's little brother**

When the princesses and Gilthunder's friends first met Meliodas, they showered him with love (and spoiled him rotten).

"If Meliodas is Gilthunder's little brother, then Meliodas is also my little brother!" Margaret had said happily, petting the smaller boy's head as he snuggled comfortably in her hug.

"If Meliodas is Margaret's little brother, then he's also _my_ little brother!" Veronica chirped, tugging the little boy closer to herself.

"W-wha? Uh, then since Gilthunder and I are cousins, and Meliodas is Gilthunder's little brother, then he's also my little brother!" Griamore quickly said, blushing when Veronica grinned at him.

Laughing awkwardly, Gilthunder nervously glanced at Howzer, who was pouting at the side.

"Um… Howser…"

"We both have blonde hair! He's _my_ little brother, too!"

("They're in different shades, Howzer!" Veronica snickered.

"Sh-shut up!")

* * *

 **Please read the fiction with a goofy smile as you listen to** **deerン怒 &過多6-$ (Seven Deadly Sins OST).**

 **Out of all of the chapters so far, this one has my favorite title. Thank you for your responses! Indeed, Meliodas is getting spoiled by everyone-Next up! Something about a disaster meat pie and someone's love of their life...?**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**


	12. Chapter 12

**12\. Castle of Edinburgh**

The only other time the Great Holy Knight, Zaratas, seemed reliable in any sort of way was during missions.

"The Seven Deadly Sins and Lady Elizabeth, thank you all for answering our call," Zaratas said, putting a firm hand on to the table. "It came to our attention that the kingdom of Edinburgh has been taken over by vampires, so we need your help."

Elizabeth blinked.

"Vampires?"

* * *

 **:D**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**


	13. Chapter 13

**13\. Thousand Temptations**

" _I wish I could do something for both Zeldris and his loved one..."_

 _She chuckled._

" _You really care about him, don't you."_

"Kill me."

Pausing for a moment, Elizabeth pursed her lips. Shortly, she shook her head, smiling softly at the other.

"I can't, and I won't, Lady Gelda."

(A new maid was recruited as the princesses' secret bodyguard.)

* * *

 **And that probably changed a lot of things.** **(Cuts out a bunch of small details because why not-)**

 **Here's to Zeldris' love of his life! Some backstory: When I started thinking about this concept, the role swap au, my editor went and made it into a crack (as usual), so instead of the supreme goddess and demon king deliberately making Elizabeth the one going through eternal life, now it's just an accident. They slipped up.**

 **Then, I thought, (spoilers, well, the entire fic is kind of a spoiler) since Gelda is still alive and all, and Meliodas is being mean, what would Elizabeth do in this kind of situation? MAKE PUBLIC SPEECHES HER WAY THROUGH-**

 **Thank you for reading! Next chapter, back to the melancholy of Zaratas!**

 **ko.**


	14. Chapter 14

**14\. Dad (Part 2)**

"Say, Cap'n, why don't you call Zara 'dad'?" It was really just an innocent question. After a few months, the sins realized that no matter what, as long Zaratas was in the same room as Meliodas, the boy just wouldn't say 'dad.'

"Wha you mean? I call Daddy 'daddy'," Meliodas replied with the tilt of his head.

Ban laughed, swooping up the child into his arms, earning a delight squeal from the kid, "No, no, what I mean is why don't you call him 'dad' in front of him?"

One might assume that the kid was just playing around with poor Zaratas, but when Ban met Meliodas' eyes, he knew that it was not the case.

"Daddy and I… Awen't welated, tho."

"Cap'n…" Putting a firm hand on the kid's nest of a head, Ban ruffled up his hair (a gesture that Zhivago would do all the time).

"It's okay, Cap'n, even if you two aren't related. Don't you call the Gil boy 'big bro'? I'm sure you can call Zara 'dad,' yeah? We're all family here, so it'll be alright."

"It be alwight?"

Ban grinned.

"Yep! All alright and fine."

The first time Zaratas heard Meliodas called him 'dad,' he bursted out crying, all of the sins at the side clapping as they congratulated him. Elizabeth, on the other hand, only gave Ban a knowing smile.

(But after the first time Meliodas called him 'dad', he never called him that way ever again, leaving Zaratas back to his depressed state. When the sins asked, the boy simply stated that he didn't want Zaratas to cry. People cried when they are sad, right?)

* * *

 **Please read the fiction with a goofy smile as you listen to** **deerン怒 &過多6-$ (Seven Deadly Sins OST).**

 **(And the next and last time Meliodas calls him 'dad' would be ten years later, but that's a story for another time.)**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**


	15. Chapter 15

**15\. Sunshine Child**

It was later acknowledged that the Captain, Meliodas, loved hugs.

Throwing a tantrum and screaming at the top of his lungs, just with Lady Elizabeth pulling him into a tight yet gentle hug, the Captain would immediately calm down into soft sobs.

So when some of the sins were out doing their own business, leaving the Captain and Escanor in the same room, Gowther couldn't help but want to observe.

What would happen?

It was nearly the afternoon, Escanor's muscles bulking as he grew more and more muscular and prideful.

"Hug," the Captain simply states. He seemed to be in a slightly solemn mood today.

Escanor, looking down upon the soft ball of sunshine, only narrowed his eyes. "You want a _hug_ from the great, Lord Escanor-?!"

"Just give him a hug," Merlin cuts him off, teleporting into the room as she continued to examine a flask in her hands.

So Escanor gave him a hug.

A great, Lord Escanor hug.

* * *

 **Please read the fiction with a goofy smile as you listen to** **deerン怒 &過多6-$ (Seven Deadly Sins OST).**

 **Oho, so someone wants this fiction finished? No problem, we're now a chapter closer to the last chapt-just kidding.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**


	16. Chapter 16

**16\. Sins Gathering**

"Seven great sinners will become the protectors of the kingdom of Liones?" Zaratas was astounded, eyes wide as Lady Elizabeth pursed her lips, deep in thought.

"It is what I saw," Bartra said with a low voice, frowning to himself.

"Lady Elizabeth, what do you think of this?"

Staring off to space, the goddess made a slight hum, tapping her chin with her index finger. "Indeed, what to think of this."

"The king's omen are quite formidable. Without it, finding the other five would be impossible, sis-sis."

A sudden chill ran down the great holy knight's back as the words were spoken, a woman with piercing gold eyes entering the room.

"Merlin," Elizabeth greeted, a soft expression left on her face.

The mage, Merlin, only smiled back, unfazed by the surrounding knights in panic.

"While one is, of course, myself, the other five are all of different forms and temperaments. However, there are no shortage of ability between them." The mage's tone later turned softer.

"It's like the vision that you had always wanted to see come true, sis-sis."

Elizabeth chuckled softly.

"That's… Nice," blinking, Elizabeth frowned, glancing up to the mage. "Then, the last one is…?"

Pausing for a moment, Merlin nodded, making an unsure smile.

"The 'Sin of Wrath,' quite fitting, isn't it? Wrath, after all, is such a powerful emotion… But I'm sure that he'll like them, sis-sis. It's Meliodas, after all."

* * *

 **In which the Seven Deadly Sins were created for the sake of being Meliodas' babysitters-just kidding they're still meant to be the ones to fight against the commandments.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**


	17. Chapter 17

**17\. Brother-in-law**

"Gedah?" Meliodas tilted his head, curious emerald eyes gazing upon the blue haired vampire.

Gelda blinked, and then blinked again.

"This is…"

Elizabeth smiled brightly, nodding her head. "Yes, this is."

"... Oh."

* * *

 **Please read the fiction with a goofy smile as you listen to second half of** **deerン怒 &過多6-$ (Seven Deadly Sins OST).**

 **To Gelda, Meliodas looked like a tiny Zeldris.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**


	18. Chapter 18

**18\. Uncle's Dilema**

Fraudrin nearly died. But he didn't.

It was a surprise to see the traitor still around, but he supposed it was due to the… Rumored curse, Zeldris talked about. Something about immortality or eternal life? Even so, the damned traitor has miscalculated, and _that_ shall be his downfall.

(And finally, he'll be able to save his brethren and bring justice to the demon clan.)

Taking over the holy Knight's body was a breeze. Making a low chuckle, he and his host's druid friend climbed out of the miles deep crater.

 _So, there's this kingdom known as Liones… Huh, so this holy knight has a son. No matter, once I infiltrate the kingdom and-_

 _Wait._

 _Dreyfus_ stood there, staring at the tiny mop of blonde hair as innocent emerald eyes looked up.

 _What the fu-_

"Dad!" Griamore chirped, pulling on the older's sleeve. "Uncle said that he and the sins will be busy, so Gil and Mel came over!"

 _Dreyfus_ stared.

The tiny devil stared back.

After a few seconds, he reached out with his small, chubby arms.

"Upsy daisy."

 _What._

Griamore and the blonde devil stared at him expectantly.

(Later, when he crossed paths for a split second with the _freaking Goddess Elizabeth what the heck is she doing here shouldn't she be dead or something-_ he had a panic attack.)

(Damn Dreyfus and his memory. It was extremely unreliable.)

He gave him an upsy daisy.

* * *

 **Please read the fiction with a goofy smile as you listen to** **deerン怒 &過多6-$ (Seven Deadly Sins OST).**

 **Here is Fraudrin! Even he cannot withstand his ex-commander's current form!**

 **To Fnix de Plata, muchas gracias. I have read all of your reviews, I'm happy that you like it! Earlier, I had my settings in moderate reviews, so guest reviews take some time before being published. But now I changed it so that guest reviews will immediately be posted!  
**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**


	19. Chapter 19

**19\. Flowers**

Diane sighed again, staring outside as she twirled strains of hair with a finger. Three years had passed since she first met Lady Elizabeth, when the Serpent's Sin was about to be executed from the broken pieces of her heart. Three years had passed since she joined the sins, enabling her to use the fullest of her abilities to fight.

Three years had passed, and she still wondered who was the silhouette of warmth within her dreams, basked in eternal sunlight and the sweet scent of flowers. (She was an idiot, right? Thinking that there would be someone out there for her.)

"Dee-anne!" Purple eyes blinking, the giantess looked down, where a tiny truff of blonde hair ran around her.

Chuckling at his antics, she placed down a hand, letting the kid climb onto her palm, giggling as she lifted him up. The Captain, tugging her pinky with tiny hands, told her to bring him up to her head. Doing as said, Meliodas smiled brightly, placing a tiny hoop of flowers on the surface of her hair. Diane blinked in surprise.

"Tadah!" The Captain grinned, patting the giantess' head.

His hands were incredibly tiny, Diane realized.

Three years ago, her world was tore down to the depths of hell and then brought back up together again. Diane still hated humans, she hated them for everything they had done to Matrona and Dolores and everyone she loved, but…

The Captain was an exception.

Would that be alright, Matrona?

Shaking her head, Diane smiled back.

"Thank you, Captain!"

The Captain _is_ the exception.

* * *

 **Please read the fiction with a smile as you listen to the second half** **deerン怒 &過多6-$ (Seven Deadly Sins OST).**

 **Here is Diane again! Everyone in the Seven Deadly Sins really care about Meliodas for their own reasons, also because of Elizabeth as well. This is Diane's part of the story. To Guest (chapter 18), indeed, things might become more complicated... Maybe.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**


	20. Chapter 20

**20\. The Adventures of Dragon Captain**

The Dragon's Sin of Wrath is the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins!

Without fail, the captain shall lead his group of knights through happiness and epicness!

(He'll definitely get a taste of that mysterious 'ale,' too! Even if Ellie kept saying no! Ah, but, he shouldn't make Ellie angry, right? Hm…)

Oh look, it's the Serpent's Sin of Envy! She is sitting at the fields looking somewhere faraway… She looks a bit sad.

No one shall be sad within the captain's range of si… Sight! Think, the Serpent's Sin of Envy really likes flowers… And there's tons of flowers over here! Perfect!

Princess Margaret taught the Dragon's Sin how to make… uh… Flower crowns! The captain still remembers, so he shall make a flower crown for the Serpent's Sin!

Ah! She's smiling!

That's good!

The captain of the Seven Deadly Sins has saved the day again!

He feels a bit tired now…

So he guesses he'll go back home to Daddy and big bro Gil. And once he gets back his ener...energy after a good night's rest, he'll start another big adventure again...

(Feet stomping through the long, distant grass fields, his entire body ached with pain. Swallowing, he squeezed his eyes shut, making another step forward.)

("I'll find them, the Seven Deadly Sins. I'll definitely find them.")

(Falling to his knees, he cried.)

And he'll teach dear things along his way, too. Just like Ellie.

* * *

 **Please read the fiction with a goofy smile as you listen to** **deerン怒 &過多6-$ (Seven Deadly Sins OST).**

 _ **Chapter 19: Flowers**_ **in Meliodas' point of view!**

 **Thank you for reading! Have a great weekend!**

 **ko.**


	21. Chapter 21

**21\. Hendy's Hometown and the Troll Queen**

When the Sins went to Hendrickson's hometown, Istar, for the sake of his health and remaining sanity, Elizabeth was surprised to see fellow goddesses again.

"You're… Lady Elizabeth," Zaneri breathed, Jenna still too shocked to say anything. "The one who…"

The goddess sisters and Elizabeth quickly became friends.

To see Jelamet, her best friend, again, however, was another surprise. Except this time, it was a little more bittersweet.

"That stupid girl! If only she had listened to what I had said and break up with that filthy demon, this wouldn't have happened! I heard she got cursed along with that demon later on… Hah! I'll just chop off her head and throw it to his feet! She'll reincarnate again, either way!"

 _They were best friends._

Elizabeth closed her eyes, heart clenched as she took a step forward. Pure white wings spread out, her blue eyes swirled with the symbol of the goddesses.

 _They really were._

"Hey, Jelamet," she said with a sad smile, eyes wet and voice slightly wavering. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

 _Elizabeth missed her._

 _But, to join hands with a demon, even when it seemed like the entire world was against them… It probably costed this much, right? Don't be stupid, Elizabeth. Of course it does._

 _She just hoped that things could've turned out differently… Really._

 _If only._

 _(And maybe in another world, they would still be friends. And maybe in another world, everyone would still be...)_

* * *

 **I had too much fun playing Overcooked, I nearly forgot to post the next chapter. This time, we have Elizabeth and the goddesses!**

 **According to the side stories, Jelamet originally was alright with Meliodas joining their ranks, as surely that way Stigma could win against the demon's clan. However, Elizabeth and Meliodas later had dropped out of the picture, and _Estarossa_...**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**


	22. Chapter 22

**22\. The Princesses' Maid**

When Gelda first encountered the goddess, Elizabeth, she wasn't sure what to say. She was already numb, after all. Numb from the world, numb from... Everything. Burning her fellow vampire to death, Gelda sighed, turning as she gazed at the goddess.

"You're the one who joined hands with a demon," the vampire simply stated, voice flat and…

She did heard something about that. A demon joining hands with a goddess.

The demon was _his_ brother, if she remembered.

"To live feeding on blood after centuries and eternity without him is something I cannot take. I don't want to live on like that. Kill me, please."

The goddess only stared ahead, later shaking her head.

"I can't, and I won't, Lady Gelda. To live for eternity without your loved one, that I understand. That's why I won't let your and Zeldris' story end this way, too. He's still alive, and I'll bring you two back together. So please, don't ask me to kill you. Live for him."

Gelda wasn't sure how to make of this, baffled by the goddess' speech.

But for now, she supposed she'll believe the goddess just this once and live.

And maybe she would get to see Zeldris again.

"Miss Gelda!" Veronica chirped, pulling on her hand. Margaret followed tightly behind with a small, shy smile.

Gelda gave them a smile, kneeling down to the princesses.

"Where would you like to go? As long the king allows it, I'll take you there, alright?"

They grinned at her, and for a moment Gelda was glad she was still alive, no matter how painful it was. No matter how alone.

(From the Thousand Temptations of the vampire clan to a simple maid, Gelda appreciated the change.)

* * *

 **The other side of Chapter 13: Thousand Temptations! Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**


	23. Chapter 23

**23\. A wallet of coins**

Zhivago disappeared. Ban fell onto his knees, hands tightly gripping on the older man's discarded jacket. He was confused.

Where did Zhivago go?

A year passed, Zhivago was still nowhere to be seen. Ban tried to steal a loaf of bread, but, uh, he kind of got caught. It wasn't his fault! He needed food.

 _He recalled how he got caught trying to steal from a mansion by himself. Stupid Ban, stupid! If only he had waited for Zhivago, if only he was better at stealing, if only he wasn't so WEAK-_

Another kick on the stomach, Ban nearly threw up. Ah, the bastard chef's going to throw a punch. Welp, what to do.

Waiting for the inevitable pain, Ban blinked. The blow never came.

A blond man with weird green and white clothes stood there, armored hand gripping the bastard chef's arm before the fist connected with Ban's face.

"G-good day, sir," the boy heard the blondie said, a small tremble within his voice. What the hell.

After the blondie and the bastard had a small conversation, the bastard chef later walking away with some silver coins, the blondie turned back and knelt beside Ban, asking him if he was alright.

Ban frowned. People with fancy clothing and acting nice always meant trouble, but all Ban could pay attention to was the sack of coins innocently hanging at the blondie's side. So he did what he would usually do, before the blondie could do anything about it.

He took the wallet and ran off.

* * *

 **:D**

 **Updated: 05.26.2019, minor mistakes.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**


	24. Chapter 24

**24\. Secret Spell**

When the queen, Lady Anna, and Lady Renee had passed away due to an unfortunate accident, the children were shaken.

Their last memory of them was their warm and gentle smiles, telling them to go outside and play together as they have a cup of tea.

But now they're gone.

(And they're gone forever.)

Meliodas was only so small, just a couple years old. He probably didn't get what had just happened to them. Holding his little brother's hand tightly with his own, Gilthunder breathed in, trying to stand up straight and strong.

"I'm going to become a holy knight," he said, voice nearly shaking.

"Big bro Gil?"

"I'm going to become a holy knight," he said again, this time stronger. "So something like this won't ever happen again."

Zaratas had hugged the both of them so tightly, Gilthunder could hear soft sobs.

Margaret and Princess Veronica and Griamore (even Howzer) was just as sad-

"It's a promise," he said, tears trailing down his cheeks.

 _("'I'm stronger than any of the Seven Deadly Sins!' See? If you say that, then you'll feel a lot stronger! I cap'n after all!" Meliodas chirped, arms raised as Lady Elizabeth chuckled at his antics.)_

 _(In that moment, Gilthunder quickly wiped his tears away. "I'm stronger than any of the Seven Deadly Sins," he whispered softly to himself, Meliodas beaming at him.)_

 _(Nodding to himself, Gilthunder said it again.)_

 _(And again.)_

 _(And…)_


	25. Chapter 25

**25\. Promise**

"Waht this?" The child held up the dragon shaped sword handle, waving it at the goddess. Curiously staring into its red, ruby eyes, Meliodas gazed back to the silver haired woman.

Elizabeth smiled gently. "Oh, this? Keep it with you at all times, alright? Never let it go." Holding up her pinky, she grinned.

"Pinky promise?"

Blinking slowly, Meliodas made a small nod. Lifting up his hand (pinkies intertwined), he broke out into a bright smile. "Pinky promise!"

* * *

 **Double chapter today! I can never remember the lunar calendar fully but now it's Hawk's year! Find some time with your loved ones and treat yourself to some good food!**

 **Thank you everyone who have read this far! Next time, it's the starting point.**

 **ko.**


	26. Chapter 26

**26\. Kingdom Anniversary**

Meliodas trotted down the empty halls, wondering where to go. He was playing hide and seek with Gil, Griamore, and the princesses, but then he fell asleep. He simply had too much fun finding a hiding spot, they couldn't find him at all! Blinking, he tilted his head, noticing an open door. There were a little bit of voices too-ah! It must be his sins!

The sins were the _coolest_ , they were all his best friends. Especially Ban! Ban always played-ah, trained with him, when others wouldn't. Even though he can be a bit stingy some times, Meliodas never minded! Ah, but he shouldn't play favorites. Captains must treat all members equally! That was what his dad said, after all! And his dad was the _great holy knight_ , the best! Though, King also said that it should be alright for many things to be number one, and Meliodas believed him! King was like a _king_ , after all! Giggling to himself, he wondered if Ellie was there, too. While everyone was number one, Ellie would always have a special place!

A little bit (no, _very_ ) excited, he walked towards the door, thinking of how he should surprise them. That was how much he liked them, after all.

Making small steps into the room, he noticed how dark it was-until the sudden stench of blood hit him.

Staring at the growing puddle of blood at his feet, his eyes widened, slowly looking up-

"Oh shit Cap'n-"

"Gowther!"

" _Blackout Arrow-"_

All he could remember that day was screaming desperately for someone's name.

It was the kingdom's anniversary day.

(Nearly a decade has passed since then. Meliodas became an apprentice holy knight.)

* * *

 **Please read the fiction as you listen to One Love (Seven Deadly Sins OST).**

 **And everything changes...** **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**


	27. Chapter 27

**27\. In Honor**

"In honor of Lady Elizabeth, whom we all dearly admire and all of that," Howzer took a deep breath, placing a firm hand on the surface of the table, "we have to find a way to prevent Meliodas from drinking ale."

After a short silence, the holy knight made a small squirming sound. "Gilthunder! Why aren't _you_ the one talking about this?! He's _your_ little brother, after all!"

Gilthunder raised an eyebrow in response, still sharpening his sword.

"Seriously, though," Howzer sighed, slumping down on to his chair, "at some point, that kid's going to dig into the wine cellar and take a swig. What if we replace it with apple juice? Hah, that'll be a bad idea. He throws some horrible tantrums, after all."

The fellow knights, servants, and maids only exchanged glances. After a short few seconds, they shrugged, continuing on with their own businesses.

* * *

 **World problems, indeed...**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**


	28. Chapter 28

**28\. Wrath**

"Who replaced it with apple juice," Meliodas said slowly, voice low and eyes shadowed.

They pointed at Howzer.

("ARE YOU SERIOUS-" Howzer screamed as he ran for his life.)

* * *

 **Summary of this chapter: Howzer was framed.**

 **Actually when I was first discussing the concept with my editor, this was the first thing I thought of-since all we could think about was 'Meliodas loves ale, but Elizabeth wouldn't allow him to drink underage!'**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**


	29. Chapter 29

**29\. As a Holy Knight**

"They still treat me like I'm a kid," Meliodas said with a huff, crossing his arms as Dale made a small, awkward laugh, fixing up a meal.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah! They're like, _oh you shouldn't do that_ , or _I don't think your brother would like that_ , and _switching out my ale with apple juice?_ UGH! It's annoying!"

"Ah, I see."

Meliodas squinted. "Do you really see?"

Dale chuckled, placing a plate of food and a cup of juice on the table.

Grabbing the cup, Meliodas sighed, taking a sip. "Though really, I'm an _apprentice holy knight_. I'm practically an adult!"

"But not quite yet, aren't you?" Dale teased gently as Meliodas pouted.

"I just…" He frowned, putting the cup down, "I just want to lessen the burden on big bro Gil's shoulders, really. He's been… All holy knight this, holy knight that. He's been _so_ busy."

Pausing for a moment, Dale made a soft smile, taking a seat in front of the younger knight. "Meliodas, I'm happy that you're Guila's friend."

Meliodas sputtered. "Wha- _friend_? Hah, no, _Guila_? Of course not!"

Dale chuckled again, leaving the chair for his sword and armor. "And as a holy knight myself, I also have a duty to serve the kingdom. So Meliodas, take some time to think. What do _you_ believe what a holy knight is?"

Blinking, Meliodas hummed, eyes lingering on the empty glass cup.

"What a holy knight is, huh…"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**


	30. Chapter 30

**30\. Chance Meetings**

Meliodas groaned, brushing away tree branches as he stepped through the forest.

"Dang Jericho, she gets to go intern at Baste Dungeon of _all places_. Well, at least she's still in our apprentice-trio-" He stopped, staring blankly ahead.

A pink, round pig snorted.

"Food-"

"I'M NOT FOOD, DAMMIT!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**


	31. Chapter 31

**31\. Talking Pigs**

Throughout his fifteen years of life, Meliodas never expected to bump into a _freaking talking pig are you kidding-_

But, at least the pig's cool. Much cooler than those stupid… Stupid _jerks_ who wouldn't let him have a single drop of ale.

Oh, and, Mama Hawk? _Even cooler_.

Both sitting on top of the gigantic walking pig, Meliodas grinned as the wind gently pressed against his face.

"-And then like, they _actually_ switched my hard won ale into _apple juice!_ Crazy, right?"

"... Why are you telling me your life's story?"

Meliodas shrugged. "Just wanted to let it out. You seem cool and all."

Hawk snorted, "Of course I'm cool! A lot cooler than you human swines!"

Meliodas snickered. "You might actually be right, Mr. Piggie."

The pig stared at him.

"Is that sarcasm I hear."

"Dunno, is it?"

They quickly became friends.

(A day's long adventure, searching for anything that perked their interest. Traveling through the lands with Mama Hawk, for a moment, the blonde felt incredible- like- _incredible_. Hawk and his mother took him to places he never been before, showing him the most amazing views he could possibly find- and the world seemed so _amazing_. It was a world he never saw before.)

(Meliodas wasn't sure what the right word was for it... Him and Hawk. The to-be holy knight and Captain of the order of the Leftover Disposal knights. But of course, all adventures would eventually end. It was time to say goodbye. Meliodas was on scouting duty, and now he had to go back to the kingdom. He hoped to meet them again, though. They were… Really kind, after all.)

"But what's up with the name _Hawk_?"

The pig made a subtle movement, as if shrugging. "Eh. Well, it _did_ felt like I have flown before, a long time ago. But hey, maybe in my past life I was a great, roaring dragon!"

Meliodas snickered, later gazing off to the almost cloudless sky. "Yeah, maybe."

(Buddies... Companions. Yeah, that sounded about right.)

* * *

 **Doesn't everyone love Hawk? That aside-**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**


	32. Chapter 32

**32\. The Scent of Flowers**

Gil seemed to be sterner than usual. Frowning, Meliodas swung his wooden blade, the wood clashing against Guila's.

"I wonder what's up," he murmured, looking back to the black haired apprentice knight. "He's been out of the kingdom a lot recently."

Guila shrugged, shoulders a bit slump. Two months had passed since they last heard from Dale.

"Oh, but have you heard?" Guila said, as if an afterthought. "I heard that one of them is slain, the Seven Deadly Sin's-ah," she quickly stopped herself, flustering as she lowered her blade.

Meliodas laughed sheepishly, scratching his head. "The Seven Deadly Sins, huh… The ones who tried to overthrow the kingdom, right?"

 _And killed…_

"... Sorry."

Meliodas shook his head. "It's alright. One of them's also caught a few years ago, right? By the Wild Fangs or something."

"... Weird Fangs. Jericho's interning there right now, isn't she?" They continued sparring.

Meliodas nodded. "Yeah."

Pursing her lips, Guila thrusted her sword forward, Meliodas deflecting the blade by an inch.

"Come to think about it, something _does_ seems a bit strange," Meliodas mused, head up in the clouds as Guila tilted her head.

"What is it?"

"Well, they say the _Seven Deadly Sins_ , but aren't there only-"

"... You two should be focusing, right?"

"ACK! It's Uncle Dreyfus! Run for it, Guila!"

"Meliodas…"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! It's Guila's first appearance!**

 **ko.**


	33. Chapter 33

**33\. The Scent of Flowers (2)**

"That and all, I assume that he's still alright, no?"

Pausing for a moment, Gilthunder nodded.

King yawned, floating with his arms wrapped around his sacred treasure, Chastiefol. "That's good."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**


	34. Chapter 34

**34\. Exposition**

"Say, say, big bro Gil?"

"... What is it."

The kid hummed, putting his hands behind his head as he walked on top of the stone wall. "You keep training, why?"

Blue eyes lingered at the bobbing blonde hair, later looking away. "To protect the kingdom, that's what."

"Oh."

"Meliodas, don't you want to become a holy knight?"

The kid hummed again, hopping off of the stone wall. Landing in front of the taller of the two, he looked up to his brother. "Sure, I guess? Big bro wants to protect Princess Margaret, right?"

Pausing for a moment, Gilthunder made a subtle nod. "Something like that."

Meliodas blinked.

"Huh," scratching his head, he made a smile, "well, for me, I guess I'll become one to protect _you_!"

Gilthunder paused for a moment, then he chuckled.

"I suppose… But that won't really work, since I'm your older brother."

Meliodas snickered. "A little brother can also protect his older brother, Gil! Better watch your back cuz I'll be stronger than you in no time!"

"... I'll take your word for it, Meliodas."

The sun slowly disappeared into the horizon, the skies darkening by the second. Staring off to the faint sign of stars, the blonde child closed his eyes, enjoying the night's breeze. Gently clutching his dragon handle to his chest, he hung his head low, gazing at his feet.

"I miss Dad."

Gilthunder looked away.

"... Me too."

An exchange of words from a distant, peaceful day. Five years prior the coup d'etat staged by the holy knights.

Five years later, things changed.

* * *

 **And Meliodas ran away.**

 **The coup is finally here! In this chapter, Meliodas is about 11 and Gilthunder is 16. (I gave up trying to keep this all-round happy _here comes angst time haha-_ )**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**


	35. Chapter 35

**35\. Run**

Meliodas was running. He wasn't sure why.

(The feeling of betrayal.)

(The feeling of confusion.)

(The feeling of distrust.)

His lungs were burning, his blood was boiling-

He kept running, hand tightly gripping on the broken dragon handle and _running-feet dragging across the wilting grass as he slumped forward._

"I'll find them, the Seven Deadly Sins. I'll definitely find them."

Something has gone amiss within the kingdom of Liones.

The inky feeling continued to grow.

He needed help, so much help- he was only an apprentice holy knight, after all. There was only so much he could do- too weak, too soft, something was _wrong_ -

Falling onto his knees, he cried.

(He wanted to go home.)

* * *

 **Next chapter, Elizabeth's intro!**

 **It took me a bit thinking about the plot for the upcoming chapters, since the plot might not really change from the original- aside from the fact that their interaction would be slightly different (oh and, there's Gelda now so...). Thus! I shall try my best to make it as creative as possible! Behold, Moon Catching!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**


	36. Chapter 36

**36\. Sky Blue**

Blue. Beautiful blue. Meliodas gazed at the silver haired woman with tired eyes as she fixed up a meal. Placing a plate of warm soup before him, their eyes met.

"Here," she said, giving him a soft smile.

He nodded hesitantly, a bit baffled by her warmth.

"T-thanks," the soup was warm, he noticed. It was very warm. A tear rolling down from one of his eyes, he quickly wiped it away before anyone noticed.

As it turned out, this tavern, Boar Hat, was run by the lady and _Hawk_. Seeing his pig friend again, he bursted into tears, charging at him for a hug. The lady only chuckled at the side, brushing stray strands of silver behind an ear.

After catching up with Hawk, Meliodas sheepishly bowed to the silver haired lady, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Thank you again, really. You've done so much for me, I don't know how I can repay…" He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's just… Yeah. Thank you so much."

Blue eyes gazing ahead, the lady's lips were pressed into a thin line. Meliodas was still bowing, ninety degrees down and head lowered, body solid stiff with genuine gratitude.

( _Darkness swirled, trembling arms wrapped around his motionless, weak body as he struggled out a smile- "Thank you."_ )

The lady spoke softly. "Elizabeth."

"Eh?" He looked up.

She grinned. "My name is Elizabeth."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Elizabeth's good at cooking! Meliodas and Hawk reunite! What will become of this world?! Find out next time in Moon Ca-**

 **ko.**


	37. Chapter 37

**37\. Outfit**

Meliodas tugged on his black vest, staring at his outfit with wide eyes. "This is so cool," he said, pulling on the red tie. "I've always wanted to wear something like this!"

Throwing his bag over his shoulder, Meliodas tucked his broken sword neatly in its scabbard, making sure it stayed in place. Shyly glancing back to the lady, he blinked.

Their clothes were awfully similar, her's lacking a vest and long sleeves.

 _Matching outfits_ , he realized, cheeks heating up-

"I'm glad you like it!" Elizabeth said with a bright smile, hands behind her back as Hawk made a nod of approval.

"It looks so much better than your old knight clothes you wore when we first met."

"Hey!"

"I speak of the truth."

The day ended with bright laughter and joking scowls.

"Thank you, Lady Elizabeth," he said, fiddling with the edges of his clothing.

She beamed at him, the light of the moon reflecting off of the surface of her hair.

She was beautiful, Meliodas realized.

Very, very beautiful.

(Mentally slapping himself, he went back to do some chores.)

* * *

 **The search of the Seven Deadly Sins with Meliodas (cough, Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins) and Lady Elizabeth (mysterious kind tavern owner) begins! On the side note, (inspiration from Yami's drawing for the cover) all of Meliodas' toddler clothing is ordered by the very goddess herself.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**


	38. Chapter 38

**38\. Ten Years Ago**

"The guards found Meliodas unconscious during the incident, uninjured. If anything, however, he probably saw Zaratas'..." Bartra paused, eyebrows furrowing.

Gelda stood at the side, pursing her lips. "The trauma probably caused him to forget all about them. The Seven Deadly Sins and... But I suppose it's only for the better. He's very emotional, overflowing with uncontrollable feelings. It's simply too much for a young human child."

Bartra sighed, nodding. "While the Seven Deadly Sins had escaped, Lady Elizabeth also vanished. I can only hope for the best for all of them.

"Lady Gelda, for the future events that will inevitably unfold… Please help me watch over these children."

Quietly, the vampire nodded, wind brushing against loosely braided hair. Glancing at the eldest princess, she frowned.

Trotting forward, the blonde child giggled as he reached out for a ladybug, Veronica following closely behind him. Holding Margaret's trembling hand with his own, Gilthunder stood stiffly beside her, lowering his head in painful dread.

Ten years later, Meliodas ran away from the kingdom he called home, dragon handle gripped tightly in his hands.

He ran, ran, and ran. He kept on running, holding the secrets behind the New Generation project.

* * *

 **The other side of the story, after the kingdom anniversary incident! It mirrors the extra chapter of the manga, chapter 275.5 I think?**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**


	39. Chapter 39

**39\. The Village of the Ale god**

"Bernia, a village known for its top-notch ale. The ale, known for its subtle yet distinct sweet taste, is popular among the population, young women taking quite a liking for it. The surrounding environment only enhanced its taste even further, by making use of the river that is conveniently beside the village itself, along with the master technique developed from long history of ale making. Because of that, Bernia ale became what it is known today. Or in other words… Bernia is known as the village of the ale god."

Hawk stared at him doubtfully. "Did… Did you really not drink ale before?"

The apprentice holy knight only looked away blankly. "Not a single drop. I researched."

* * *

"The holy knight's sword?" Meliodas blinked, tilting his head as the pig snored.

"What, so it's not a festival?"

"Does it look like one to you?!" The townsfolk retorted, frantically trying to pull out the sword. They looked desperate, the young knight noted. Very desperate. To pull out a sword of a holy knight, you would need the same strength of a holy knight. But Meliodas... There was a reason why he was still an apprentice. Just like Guila and Jericho, he didn't have much magic power. He haven't even figured out _what_ his magic power could be.

So much for being one of the former great holy knight's son.

But... This was Bernia, and the townsfolk... They seem to be very proud of their ale (Meliodas could see why). He wanted to help them.

So after talking a bit with Mead, sharing his own fair share of stories, he took a step towards the sword.

"So, you going to...?" Green eyes blinked as he turned around, his own meeting the lady's eyes. Lady Elizabeth beamed at him, he shyly returned a smile.

"Yeah, I want to."

 _I want to help them._

Turning back to face the sword, stabbed at the center of the plaza, he frowned at the sight of the hilt.

"... Huh?"

* * *

 **I think I aced my math test! Maybe! Or not! Oh no-**

 **Thank you for reading! Next up, FEE FI** **F** **O-**

 **ko.**

* * *

 **Extra. Alright and Fine**

Meliodas patted the kid's shoulder, giving him a playful smile. Kneeling by his side, he met the child's confused and sorrowful eyes.

"You see, I… I was adopted, too. Not related to my older brother or my father by blood. Knowing that, yet still being showered with unconditional love, I decided to act like a brat instead. I even never properly called my father dad until some point, just because of my inner doubt. But… Someone once told me that it's alright. It's alright and fine, and I'm sure you'll see why."

Watching Mead rush back to his family, giving a tear jerking hug to the entire Bernia village, Meliodas smiled.

 _We're all family here, so it'll be alright!_

He wondered who was the one who told him that.


	40. Chapter 40

**40\. Wild Goose Chase**

Uncle Hendy had told Meliodas about different clans, when he was little. It was like bedtime stories, when Uncle Dreyfus was too busy, and Gilthunder and Griamore, too, busy because of training. Back then, after the catastrophe from ten years ago, his older brother and him temporarily moved to Griamore's, as they were cousins and relatives.

"There are many different clans, you see," Hendy said, seemingly tired as he spoke on. "There was the goddesses, who sealed the demon clan during the holy war three thousand years ago."

He told him about the goddesses, the mythical fairies and giants, along with imps and trolls across the land. He even told him about the demons, just a little.

But… But still.

Meliodas stood frozen still, staring ahead.

(After a disastrous incident involving prankster imps and a wild goose chase through the forest of so-much-fog-why, they finally found the said imps' boss…?)

"Oh my…" Elizabeth said softly, holding a hand to her lips, eyes a little bit wide with genuine surprise.

"A giant…?" The apprentice knight whispered quietly, as if afraid (pah, afraid? Of course not!) to speak aloud.

"A giant," Hawk confirmed, seemingly just as scared.

A sleeping giantess was lying on the ground before them, pigtails tied neatly (the prankster imps crying out loudly in distress) and...

Purple eyes snapped open in annoyance.

 _We're screwed._

* * *

 **A meeting and a reunion. The next chapter, Seven Sins: Serpent.**

 **Thank you for reading, have a great weekend!**

 **ko.**


	41. Chapter 41

**41\. A Splendid King**

A FEW HUNDRED YEARS AGO

The flower was red, Harlequin realized. Lowering his head, he sobbed out loud, their foreheads touching only so slightly. When the fire died out, morning came. Some knights from some human kingdom came by, fastening cuffs onto his wrists. Staring at his hands numbly, he stepped into the creaking wooden wagon quietly.

Well, not like it mattered anymore.

"Hey… Why don't you tell them the truth? The way things are right now, you'll end up being made into a criminal."

"... What would a human like you understand?"

Nothing mattered anymore, really.

"Not noticing the five hundred year continued suffering of your best friend… Or leaving your own little sister forgotten as she still waits for you… And the promise I made with the girl most precious to me. I even ended up breaking that as well.

"I'm the worst excuse for a king!"

The soft thunks of the horses' gallop resounded quietly within the old wagon.

"You… You're the fairy king," the knight said, as if a realization. "... Y'know, I thought kings were all a bunch of scum that just do whatever the hell they want and kill anyone they don't like. But… Who would've thought there were kings like you out there, too. A king that would cry over his care for other people."

Emerald eyes beamed at him.

"You're a splendid king."

When the wagon stopped and the knights escorted the fairy out the wagon, Harlequin kept his head lowered. Gazing weakly at the rusting of the iron around his wrists, he glanced to the side, catching sight of the blonde knight, who seemed to be conversing with some woman. The woman seemed to be near in tears, openly yelling at him in front of others. The knight, however, only laughed in return, saying something about not regretting something.

 _Regretting, huh._

Looking away, he wondered if he'd be able to meet him again. He wasn't that bad of a human, after all.

Not like it mattered anymore, anyway.

* * *

 **I lied, next chapter is Seven's Sin: Serpent sorry-**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**


	42. Chapter 42

**42\. Serpent's Sin: Envy**

Meliodas and Hawk stared blankly ahead.

"...Say what?"

Meliodas had felt a bit bad, thinking so rudely about the other species. Heck, talking pigs exist, what was so strange about oversize humans? Well, never mind. He felt really bad about Diane. Giants don't eat people, they just… Don't. They weren't savages or anything, they were just giants.

Though, that and all...

"CAPTAIN! IT'S THE CAPTAIN!"

(He swore that his eardrums were going to explode when the giantess suddenly bounced up, squealing and screaming with her eyes so bright and shining-)

"THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

* * *

"So, would you help us save the kingdom?"

Diane grinned, her cheeks flushed with faint red as she chirped happily. "Of course! Since it's you, Captain!"

Laughing awkwardly, Meliodas scratched his head. "I see! Thank you."

Preparing to make their way out of the forest, the blonde frowned to himself, a weird feeling bubbling up at the bottom of his stomach.

 _... Captain...?_

* * *

 **And later, he wondered why Lady Elizabeth seemed to go far back with the Serpent's sin, Diane.**

 **Thank you for reading! Have a great weekend.**

 **ko.**


	43. Chapter 43

**43\. Curious Feeling**

When Meliodas first saw the sword that was stuck into the ground, cutting off all water supply of the village… He saw doubt.

It was a curious feeling, really, akin to a knife stabbing into his heart.

Tugging on the hilt, he frowned. "In the end… I'm really just still an apprentice holy knight!" He laughed it off, shaking his head.

 _Oh man_.

He really wanted to help the village, though.

"... Here," blinking, Meliodas looked up to the bar hostess. Lady Elizabeth held out her hand, a bright smile on her face.

"Let's save the village, Meliodas!"

Hands placed over each other, they both gripped the hilt of the holy knight's sword, drawing it out together. They drew it out so easily, a choking feeling of amazement rose within his chest- and really, just who was Lady Elizabeth? But just as quickly as they pulled out the sword, the feeling of relief and celebration vanished.

(When Lady Elizabeth took his hand and both of them pulled it out from the ground, it was like his heart shattering upon seeing the blade of the sword.)

(He wasn't sure what to believe in, anymore.)

* * *

"... Big brother?" Meliodas whispered hoarsely, hand itching to his broken blade (his only _weapon_ at hand)- a crow croaked at the side, and suddenly there was war.

 _Why are you pointing your sword at me?_

* * *

 **I imagined this as a full blown multi-chapter story. Oh boy.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**

* * *

"... You _still_ only have a broken blade at your side? How childish," the pink haired holy knight stated coldly, holding up his sword. Narrowing his eyes at his younger brother's silver haired companion, he continued with a low voice. "I've thought better of you, Meliodas.

"You can't get far with just a broken blade. Promise or not."


	44. Chapter 44

**44\. To You**

The lightning magic wrapped around her body numbed her senses. The little boy back then had grew up. Breathing evenly, she oversaw how things unfold.

It was always like that, since lifetimes ago. Last time, she tried to interfere. But this time…

She held her breath.

 _Let us watch it unfold._

"Not fast enough. Your stance is incorrect." The sounds of metal repeatingly clashing resounded within the forest.

Meliodas was panicking.

Reaching out with his broken blade, emerald eyes only widened upon realization that _it was too short, the reach was not far enough._

His brother's sword came down again, hitting what little blade of his broken sword had (the crushing weight making Meliodas lose his footing).

He was too _weak_.

"What on earth have you been doing all this time, Meliodas?"

The blonde shivered in cold sweat.

"Hey! Don't talk to my captain like that, Mr. Sparky!" Diane had yelled, face red and hands wrapped into fists. Meliodas blinked, staring at the giantess with a bit of surprise. Later reminded of the state of his companions, he gulped nervously. The others were still trapped within Gilthunder's magic.

"Y-yeah!" Hawk yelled, making small trots forward as the lightning continued to cook the surface of his skin. "G-get away from Meliodas!"

Ice, cold eyes looked down upon the pig. Suddenly, a sharp kick was sent to Hawk's stomach, making the pig cry out as he rolled away from the vicinity.

"Hawk!" Meliodas choked out, eyes wide with shock and-

"Never look away from your opponent. Didn't Dreyfus at least teach you that?"

The apprentice knight fell onto his knees.

He suddenly couldn't move, shaking with confusion-grief-fear-confusion-guilt- _fear_ -

"... And Lady Elizabeth, to think you would appear again," Gilthunder's voice turned away, Meliodas blinked with slight confusion.

 _Lady Elizabeth?_

"They said that ten years ago, you disappeared along with the Seven Deadly Sins… Are there any particular reason for that? Great Healer."

The bar hostess only pursed her lips. (Diane seemed to have an unimpressed look on her face.)

"Well," she started, looking ahead, "like you said, you should never look away from your opponent, Gilthunder."

A step forward.

No hesitation.

Meliodas charged forward and ripped the well-maintained sword out of Gilthunder's hands, chucking it aside. In a flash, Gilthunder was behind him, sparks of lightning surrounding the holy knight as Meliodas gritted his teeth.

"Beat that!" He spat out, throwing grains of dirt he had gathered from the ground to Gilthunder's face, blinding him temporarily.

"You don't have to tell me what I'm lacking! You sorry excuse for an older brother!" Meliodas yelled at the top of his lungs, fuming with anger and _frustration_. "We never ate together at the same dinner table anymore! I spent more time with the neighborhood aunty than I do with you! Heck! I even think that Howzer's a much better brother than you!

"You know what's happening with the kingdom, right?! No, you were _helping_ them, I'm sure of it, now! But you know what?!" Meliodas stomped forward, emerald eyes sharp with conviction and resolve. "I'll find the Seven Deadly Sins. And we'll defeat you."

"... One of them is already dead, have you forgotten? The Bear's Sin of Sloth at the Capital of the Dead. And I forgot to mention," Gilthunder said quietly, after a few seconds of silence. "I'm now stronger than any of the Seven Deadly Sins."

Meliodas took a breath, eyes unwavering.

"And I'll get even stronger than you."

(Shortly after, Diane chucked the holy knight out of the mountain, and they continued on with their journey.)

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in a faraway place... Howzer cries in joy.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**

* * *

(... Don't worry, they didn't forget to get Hawk.)


	45. Chapter 45

**45\. Traveling**

"Lady Elizabeth, you were the kingdom's Great Healer?!"

"Eh, yeah, something like that happened," Elizabeth laughed away, treating Hawk's burns with a damp towel as Meliodas continued to gape at her.

("You're searching for the Seven Deadly Sins?" The bar hostess had asked, Meliodas staring down at the plate of soup.)

 _There's... So much I don't know, regarding about Lady Elizabeth,_ he realized.

"But that was quite a while ago. I decided that a traveling tavern would do better for me! That's how I met Hawk, too, just a few ago."

"Oh," Meliodas blinked slowly, shifting on his feet. "So, you and the Sins… Go way back?"

It was Diane who replied instead. "Yup!" She giggled happily, walking outside as she twirled a lock of brown hair with a finger. "Elizabeth's like, _kickass_. We're good friends!"

Elizabeth chuckled at her comment as Meliodas blinked again.

"Is that so… Wow. I didn't even realized... Oh and, Lady Diane," he looked out of the window, grinning at the giantess outside, "thanks for joining us, again."

The Sin of Envy's face turning red, Diane made a bright smile. "Well, it's Captain and Elizabeth, after all! Captain, you can just call me Diane, by the way. No need for the 'lady'!"

Laughing sheepishly, he rubbed the back of his head.

"Diane… Thanks."

She beamed at him. "Anytime for you, Captain!"

Gazing at the rolling hills as they continue their trek, the apprentice knight pursed his lips. Pulling out his dragon handle, he stared down to it.

 _Not fast enough._

He narrowed his eyes at the ruby of the hilt.

 _Your stance is incorrect._

His grip turned a bit tighter.

 _You can't get far with just a broken blade. Promise or not._

Back then, he escaped from that place without a weapon on him. Just himself, his clothing, of course, and the dragon handle. No matter where he was, he always had that very broken blade, after all.

(Even during breaks, even when training, even when… It was always with him, right by his side.)

 _I still don't know what my magic power is, too..._

Bandages wrapped neatly around Hawk's back and midsection, the pig walked over to the apprentice knight. "So, where are we going now? All we know that the Bear's Sin dropped dead somewhere. Can the Sins really die that easily?"

Frowning, Meliodas made a low hum, a finger placed on his chin.

"That's true… We found Diane from Mead's story, and the leads we have right now… Gil," he paused, "Gilthunder probably said that to scare us. I mean, I _have_ heard about what he said, from a friend-"

He blinked.

 _One of them's also caught a few years ago, right? By the Wild Fangs or something._

His own words.

Emerald eyes widened.

"Baste dungeon!"

Hawk blinked at him. "Wha?"

"Baste Dungeon!" Meliodas said again, mentally punching himself in the face because _how could he even forget, how could he possibly missed that-_ _the apprentice trio! Him, Guila, and Jericho! Jericho's interning there, isn't she?!_ "Five or so years ago, he was captured by the Weird Fangs! It made an uproar within the knight's ranks, and the Weird Fangs all got promoted that day, taking charge of Baste Dungeon. If anything, he'd be there and _alive_!

"The Fox's Sin of Greed, Ban!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile, I was thinking about how Ban should prison break (pun intended). Decisions, decisions. Meliodas actually holds more information than all (team Boar Hat) combined, but at the moment it kinda flew out of his mind- but anyway, _oh boy here it comes_ -**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**


	46. Chapter 46

**46\. Days of Dalmary**

Skimming over the map, Meliodas made a nod to himself.

"Okay, this is the place."

Elizabeth peeked over his shoulder. "Dalmary?"

"Yeah, it's the closest town to Baste Dungeon. If anything, I think we should first settle there, so the holy knights stationed at the prison wouldn't be too alert of our approach. I mean, a green, giant pig accompanied with a gorgeous, fashionable giantess? Who _wouldn't_ be suspicious?"

("Captain thinks I'm gorgeous!" Diane squealed in delight as the team continued their way to the town.)

Smiling at his response, the bar hostess nodded in approval. "Then, Dalmary it is!"

Returning a smile, Meliodas placed the map on the table with a quiet _thud_. Staring off to space, he started to think.

 _It has… Been quite an adventure already, huh._

So he kept thinking. The possibilities, the chances, the opportunities and _everything_.

Maybe if he closed his eyes and then open them after a few... Things would go back as how it was again.

Closing his eyes, he sighed.

Maybe.

* * *

 **If only. But there wouldn't be any story then- meanwhile, my editor and I discuss about how Ban would _destroy_ the** **Baste Dungeon**. **Would he dismantle the whole thing brick by brick? Only time will tell us...**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**

* * *

 **Mini Adventures of Dragon Captain PART 1**

The mission in Istar (on behalf of Hendrickson) was handled swiftly. Leaving the holy Land of the druids, the Seven Deadly Sins prepared their journey back home, to only have Merlin teleport them with the snap of her fingers.

Despite handling the case quite swiftly, it still made them a little bit tired. For Ban, even though he got to fight with some trolls and all, it got kind of annoying at the end.

However, the one who had the short end of the deal was still Diane, as she couldn't even enter the sacred land (courtesy of the stacked rocks that made the gateway). It was Lady Elizabeth who ended the whole ordeal, though, whatever she was doing out of the other Sins' sight. But no matter, at least they get to go back.

So when the sins returned back to Liones, ready to take a swig of some good ale, they were interrupted with a loud outburst of screaming from servants and knights alike.

At first, they didn't really think much about it, Dreyfus' obvious distress and the three misfits' panic-

"MELIODAS IS MISSING!"

The Seven Deadly Sins immediately stood up.

* * *

(SOMEWHERE SOMEPLACE AT SOMETIME)

Drowsy eyes blinking open, Meliodas sat up from his sleeping spot. Oh darn! He fell asleep when he was playing hide and seek with big bro Gil and Griamore and Howzer! Oh well, he'd just have to go home-

Looking from left to right, the child pondered to himself. Pretty trees, a lot of wagons… Ca… Caravans. Buildings! They look weird though.

After a short pause, he lit up, a bright look in his eyes. "Adventure!"


	47. Chapter 47

**47\. "I will keep my promise, even if you died."**

 _A peaceful, uneventful day. Meliodas had left his sword back home, saying a hello to the neighborhood aunty as he dashed off to the castle. There were no missions today, essentially a 'break.' He didn't need his weapon, right? He was at home, after all. There was no enemies here, why need a sword?_

 _Darkness shifted. Meliodas stared dumbly ahead._

"What?"

And he left the kingdom, with nothing but civilian clothes and a broken sword held tightly in his hands.

* * *

"You're looking for the Seven Deadly Sins?" Lady Elizabeth had blinked.

Staring at his reflection from the plate of soup, the young knight nodded.

"... Yeah."

"But why?" Hawk asked, trotting forward. "You _did_ told me that they were some great, evil doers and stuff when we first met, right? It's been ten years already, too. What if they're all gone? Like, _gone_ gone."

Pausing for a moment, Meliodas gripped the edges of his shirt nervously, a grim look on his face.

What Hawk said was true. How were they supposed to know if the Seven Deadly Sins were still around? Uncle Dreyfus and Hendrickson were the great holy knights now, and he acknowledged them as a knight of the kingdom. If the wanted posters were constantly being updated every year by their order, then...

 _Darkness shifted. He froze. He couldn't move, an eerie, cold feeling swirling at the bottom of his heart- Big bro_ help _-_

"Something's… Happening, in the kingdom. Something dark. The more I think about it, the more suspicious I get. The people... They're in danger. I know it! It's just... I just don't get what the great holy knights are planning! And, to begin with... The Seven Deadly Sins… Such strong people wouldn't just die off, right?" He looked ahead. "If anything, they're the only ones can go against the influence of the kingdom's holy knights!"

Elizabeth blinked again, slowly taking in his words.

At the back of his mind, he already knew it. Even if Meliodas told this to his older brother, or even Griamore, Howzer, the princesses, the neighborhood aunty, the _king_... He doubt that they would believe him. They would think it's just one of his horrid jokes again, waving it off as a laugh. No one would believe him. Such an outrageous story by _Meliodas_ of all people? Of course not!

He was alone on this!

(But why did he felt that he could trust her?)

Suddenly, the bar hostess smiled, a knowing look in her eyes. Meliodas looked up, and green met with blue.

"Let's go save the kingdom, shall we?"

Aside from Hawk, she was the only one who really listened, the only one who actually believed him.

Meliodas might have cried a little.

* * *

 **Please read the following with pfad-6 (Seven Deadly Sins OST)!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**

* * *

 _"You're alive... You're alive."_

 _Elizabeth hugged him tighter, her eyes squeezed shut as tears she never asked for came._

 _A small smile rested on his lips._ _"Thank you."_


	48. Chapter 48

**48\. Holy Knight's Creed**

The doctor was a nice person, Meliodas could tell.

So when Meliodas found out that the Weird Fangs had taken his daughter as hostage, a familiar feeling of pure fury took root.

 _What do you think a holy knight should be?_

Eyes darkening, he growled out. "Not like this, never like that."

But he had to think. What could he do with just a broken blade? Not much. Meliodas frowned.

As a holy knight apprentice, there were a few things Meliodas had drilled into his mind.

First was the holy knight's creed.

Second was survival.

What do you have to do when there was no backup? How were you supposed to relay an important message to your superior if you were separated from the team?

Survival skill set. Thinking and wits. The strive to survive. The most efficient and sure-fire move to ensure the protection of where your loyalty lies.

The way of the knight.

Meliodas' first step outside of Liones without his superior's orders was only about a month ago. On him was nothing but the clothes on his back and his broken sword, a risky move on his part. However, a good amount of area surrounding the kingdom was akin to the back of his hand. Meliodas knew what plants were poisonous, he knew what paths to take to avoid the kingdom's knights. He could also read the weather to some degree.

Gilthunder had ensured that during Meliodas' days of training. At that thought, a sour taste lingered at the back of his throat.

Standing in front of the fallen doctor's body, he swallowed, green eyes hardening at the approaching holy knight. Elizabeth had quickly knelt down beside the doctor, her hands hovering above the bleeding wound on his chest.

 _It'll be okay. Lady Elizabeth was the kingdom's Great Healer. He won't die. It'll be okay._

 _Do what you can do right now!_

"Well then, there had been warnings about a rogue knight on the road, but to think that it's Sir Gilthunder's younger brother? How amusing, indeed. But orders are orders," the fully-armored holy knight, Golgius, took a step forward. "Hand over that broken blade?"

His grip turned tighter instead, eyes feeling as if they were burning-

"Never," he spat out.

 _They're after my dragon handle. They're after my dragon handle. They're after my dragon handle-!_

.

… _Since when did I had this broken thing?_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**

* * *

 **Mini Adventures of Dragon Captain PART 2**

Making small trots, Meliodas had a small realization. It was something he could not possibly accept. He just couldn't! Standing still, the blonde trembled for a moment, trying hard to not cry. He was the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, after all! He _can't_ cry!

"ELLLIE! BAHNN!"

... He was really lost.

-.-.-

A little bit to the distance, a silhouette in the form of a young girl stood afar. Eyes of gold blinking, she gazed curiously at the sobbing child.

"... The child who was always with Ban?"


	49. Chapter 49

**49\. Fox's Sin: Greed**

"Please," Elizabeth said, standing firm on her ground. "Stand down, we do not wish to fight."

Holy knight Ruin only growled, muscles tensing under his thick armor as he flexed his arms. "NEVER-"

He was blown away with a single uppercut from Diane.

"Okay! Let's go!" The giantess chirped as Meliodas and Hawk stared ahead, speechless.

* * *

"At least Sir Golgius surrendered and left peacefully," Meliodas muttered quietly as the four stooped into the dungeon. _Lady Elizabeth is scary- I mean, amazing, that way._

"Yeah," Hawk nodded, "and then Diane went and off-ed the other two. How many Weird Knights are there again?"

Meliodas pursed his lips. "Four… So that's one more."

"I wonder what kinda guy the last one is…"

"Don't worry, Captain!" Diane chirped again, holding up a fist. "I'll beat them all up for you in _no_ time!"

Laughing awkwardly, the young knight nodded as Elizabeth chuckled.

"T-thanks, I guess."

As the four continued to make their way through the dark, long, and empty halls, a chill went down Meliodas' spine. Gulping nervously, he took another step forward, eyes glancing at the shadows casted along the walls.

 _Don't be scared,_ he thought, beating himself mentally. _You're a holy knight apprentice._

The shadows seemed to stretch farther.

"Eh?" Hawk stopped, squinting ahead. Meliodas blinked.

"What's wrong?"

"I smell something…"

A foot step. Another one.

Far ahead, a tall, shirtless man emerged from the shadows. Their eyes met, softer green and piercing red. Gulping nervously, Meliodas' gaze shifted down, spotting a certain red mark etched at the scary-looking guy's waist. At that moment, it all clicked.

Gasping, he looked up. "You're-?!"

A bright grin broke on the Fox's Sin of Greed's face as the said man threw up his muscular arms, screaming on the top of his lungs-

"CAAAAAPPTTAAAINNNNNN!"

Meliodas was not sure what was going on, anymore.

* * *

 **An awkward meeting (and heartwarming reunion).**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**

* * *

 **Mini Adventures of Dragon Captain PART 3**

The next thing she knew was the child facing her, bawling his eyes out.

"You can see me?" She asked timidly, a bit shocked. The child was still crying, tears and snot everywhere. Awkwardly hovering around him, she sighed, shaking her head. "It shouldn't be possible... Oh well. Uh, what's your name?"

Hiccuping, the child replied quietly. "Bahn say neber tah to strangers."

"... Well, I know Ban, so you can trust me!" She said quickly, crossing her arms and puffing up her chest.

"Really?" He sniffled.

She nodded. "Yup!"

The child made a small smile, beaming at her as his nose leaked with a bit of snot.

"Bahn is my best fwiend!"

Pausing for a moment, her gaze softened. Returning a smile, she extended a hand, well aware of the fact that he probably would not be able to hold it. "I see! Take good care of him for me, okay?

"Let's get you back home, now! Your family must be very worried. Though, how did you even get way over here to begin with...? You're practically at the old forest..."

"Dunno! I playing with big bro and Griamore, then I woke up here! Ah! I'm Meliodas, Dragon's Sin of Wrath!"

Blinking again, she made a soft smile.

"Is that so?" She said, watching the sunlight twist and glitter. "Well, I'm..."


	50. Chapter 50

**50\. For some reason he broke my arm**

A clean snap. Meliodas gazed ahead, mind in a blank haze. After a moment's pause, he slowly glanced down to his right arm, where it was twisted to a direction that he knew _definitely shouldn't be twisted to_.

There was only one word in his mind then, one that could describe his current predicament with absolute perfection.

"Fu-"

"-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO CAPTAIN, BAN?!" Diane frantically screamed, the shear power from her voice causing the entire dungeon to rumble dangerously-

The Fox's Sin of Greed only blinked, later glancing up to the giantess with an amused look on his face. "I just wanted to see how strong the Captain gotten~! Come on, it's been _ages_ since we last arm wrestl-"

Ban was thrown across the halls, tearing through the stone walls and metal.

The dungeon fell with him.

(Shortly after, another sin joined the team.)

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**


	51. Chapter 51

**51\. Little Town**

Ban was grinning giddly, as if he was some sugar-high child. Meliodas gulped nervously as Elizabeth fixed the cast around his arm. The eerie silence in the moving Boar Hat was unnerving, and the apprentice knight was not sure what to say.

Though, then again…

How would one respond to someone who suddenly broke your arm for no apparent reason?

"Think of this as a reminder," Elizabeth said sweetly as she finished up with the cast, Meliodas blinking at her words.

"Reminder?" He kind of choked out (no one heard his voice crack, right?). _Me-but not him?!_

She smiled again.

"Cap'n, Cap'n! So you're an apprentice holy knight? Awesome~!" Ban laughed, patting the younger blonde on the shoulder (Meliodas unvolunteeringly flinching at the touch). "It's been so long, though! Look at how tall you are now~ Old Zara would be so proud-!"

"Don't you dare say his name."

Another eerie silence.

Meliodas blinked. Ah, did he just…?

Quickly clearing his throat, the apprentice knight forced a smile. "Uh, sorry 'bout that, um. Yeah. Uh," he said quietly, "sorry."

Drawing back his hand, Ban made a hum. "Nah, I should be the one apologizing, Cap'n. That being said, who's hungry?"

Hawk immediately shot up.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**

* * *

(Meliodas was scared, actually. When the words escaped from his lips, it was already too late to hold them back.)

( _Don't you dare say his name,_ he said with spite. Was that how you would speak to someone you were asking help from? No!)

(The kingdom were all liars. Gilthunder, everyone. His past was a lie. What were the Seven Deadly Sins to him? He wasn't sure. Maybe it wasn't the Seven Deadly Sins who murdered him. Maybe that was also a lie. There was always that possibility.)

(So overwhelming guilt swallowed him, making his throat dry and chest tight. _Stop blaming others when you've been fed with lies for your entire life._ )

(The sins were nothing how everyone described. So remember that...)

Diane giggled as she sipped from her barrel of ale, an innocent sparkle in her eyes. Hawk was dragging the drunken Ban around, the Fox's sin red from alcohol. Elizabeth was right by his side, enjoying the night's breeze. Looking up, green eyes gazed at the night sky, stars crossing and-

It was beautiful.

Shoulders trembling, he closed his eyes.

It was so, so beautiful.

(Maybe this was home, all along.)


	52. Chapter 52

**52\. A Story's Prelude**

"We have to split up. If we move together, our powers combined will only tell the holy knights where we are," Merlin quickly stated, sacred treasure floating by her side. Red eyes snapping to the mage, Ban scowled, thrashing out with pure fury.

"But what about Cap'n?! Why did you tell Gowther to knock him out?!" Elizabeth had bent down, the unconsciousness child held gently in her arms.

The Boar's Sin clicked her tongue. "Right now, this is too much for both him and us. If we separate, we will take unwanted attention away from Meliodas, as well. This _is_ for the Captain, Ban."

Backing down, Ban ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"I knew it…" Diane whispered, hands gripped into fists as she frowned. "Humans are always like this, betraying and killing…"

"Diane…" King looked up to the giantess, his voice small with concern.

Starting up the transportation spell, Merlin took a breath.

"Whatever the case, we'll meet up soon enough. For now, we split up."

As soon as the sins vanished, leaving Merlin, Gowther, and Elizabeth, Merlin glanced to the goddess, lips pursed as the castle shook again.

"Sis-sis…"

"I really don't know," the goddess spoke softly, the blonde child held deep into her embrace. "I don't know anymore. Only six years have passed and already-this happened. I'm supposed to _protect_ him, and yet… Zaratas, Meliodas loved him so much- his death and the _way_ he _died_ , it might've triggered something and it's _my fault_ -you heard him, right? He was calling for _me_ , and-"

Kneeling down, the mage placed a hand on the older woman's shaking shoulder. "Sis-sis," pausing for a moment, Merlin pressed on, "let's have Gowther rewrite his memories.

"While we don't know what exactly is going on, without doubt we have people we can trust in this kingdom. You of all people should know who I am talking about, right? We _have_ to stay low until it's safe. In meantime, let them look over Meliodas."

Meeting the mage's eyes, the goddess slowly nodded, arms still wrapped around the child so tightly (afraid to let go, afraid to leave).

"... Gowther," Merlin said, eyes softening at the goddess' resolution. The armored giant nodded.

"Alright, _Rewrite Light_ it is."

(To Meliodas, these memories were priceless. To Meliodas, all of the sins were his irreplaceable best friends. To Meliodas...)

Meliodas blinked.

"Seven deadly sins?"

Gilthunder bit his lips.

"... The ones who murdered our father."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**

* * *

 **Mini Adventures of Dragon Captain LAST PART**

Meliodas burst into a big smile, running up to the kingdom walls as the guards' eyes widened in disbelief.

When the sins found out that Meliodas returned, and _by himself_ , they immediately went to him. Ban had laughed, patting the child's head. _As expected of our captain, huh!_ He said, earning a grin from the blonde. King, on the other hand, finally released a long breath (probably due to the stress of their once missing captain).

Elizabeth bent down to her knees, eye-to-eye with Meliodas. Firmly, she asked him, _where were you?_

Looking to the left, he laughed shyly.

 _I fell asleep! Then a young miss found me! She's very pretty, ah! But Ellie is still prettier!_

Elaine watched at the sidelines, a soft expression resting on her face. Gazing towards the ex-bandit, and then to her older brother, she smiled.

"Her name is Elaine!"

The sins hadn't thought much about it, back then.


	53. Chapter 53

**53\. Reuniting**

Meliodas remembered running away. Chest filled with terror and the urge to throw up, he had escaped, running away from the kingdom's walls.

So when he reunited with Guila, not to mention in the _city of death_ of all places… Terror settled in his mind.

"Guila…?"

Guila seemed… Different. A smug smirk on her lips, she raised her weapon, a rapier. A spark. Explosion. Dust covered his view as his mind went blank.

 _Magic?_

"W-wha?!" Quickly dodging the next explosion, he snapped up his head, eyes wide with disbelief. "But that shouldn't be possible! We were… We were both apprentice knights-"

"Oh? You didn't know?" Guila smiled as a chill ran down Meliodas' spine. "I've already been promoted, Meliodas. I'm a holy knight, now. Crystal rank."

"M-Meliodas!" Hawk was panicking. "You know that crazy lady?!"

Green eyes wouldn't leave his childhood friend's form. Before he knew it, he was shaking.

"Meliodas, that's not very _knightly_ , no?" Guila took a step forward, readying her weapon.

"... Oh," Meliodas stood straight, arms resting by his sides. Guila raised an eyebrow. A tired look resting on his face, he sighed, making a small laugh. "You drank it."

When they fought, Guila was no doubt stronger than him. He was completely overwhelmed, even with the sins supporting his back. Diane seemed to be concerned, paying close attention to Meliodas' behavior. Elizabeth, however, stayed by the sidelines, eyebrows furrowed.

Then Ban came in, hand stretched out, initiating _snatch_.

Then King entered the scene, wiping the ground with the holy knight.

And then…

King accidentally got injured due to a surprise attack, but Diane quickly finished Guila off with a quick burst of magic. Quickly wiping away unshed tears, the apprentice knight blinked hard.

"Did she… Die?" Hawk had quietly said, hiding behind Elizabeth as a soft voice spoke behind them.

"No… Her soul returned to the physical world. For you all who came with their real bodies, it will only be a moment until you are rejected from this world as well."

Heads snapping towards the source of the voice, a soft glow floated beside Ban. Ban had smiled, eyes meeting the other's with a soft look on his face.

Meliodas, on the other hand, only gaped, hand trembling as he pointed at the fairy.

"Y-you're- Elaine!"

Elaine smiled brightly in response, earning a rather surprised expression from the Fox's sin.

King stared.

And stared.

Then stared.

And choked- "YOU KNOW MY SISTER?!"

(And then the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth joined the team.)

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**


	54. Chapter 54

**54\. Grizzly's Sin: Sloth**

Meliodas expected King to be… How to say. Older? Maybe a bit more… Weight. After Lady Elizabeth's and Diane's confirmation, he was sure (but still doubtful) that the boy who looked around his age was really King, the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth. Ban's reaction only confused him, however.

"No… I'm really King, the Grizzly's Sin," King weakly said, his sacred treasure shifting into a green, fluffy pillow. "It has been some time, Captain."

Meliodas nodded slowly. "Uh, I guess…? Oh! Right, so like, would it be okay-"

"You're gathering the sins, right?" King smoothly cut in, Meliodas blinking in surprise. The fairy (king) looked away subtly, later clearing his throat. "Well, since the Holy Knights' and my… Goals, align to some degree, I heard about some things going around the kingdom."

(Ban snorted. "You just wanna keep track of Cap'n!")

Hawk poked Meliodas' leg. "He tried to kill Ban or something, remember?"

"Ah, right." It was not a very pleasant memory, to be exact. Seeing Ban's chest fixed itself back up was weird, so to say.

King nodded. "That, but…" Glancing at the empty space where the Necropolis used to be, he sighed. "Due to circumstances, I think I'll pause that goal for a bit."

Meliodas brightened up. "So that means-!"

"And that being said…" The fairy closed in, shadows across his face and eyes narrowed. "I understand about Ban, but _how did you know about my sister, again?_ "

("She died over ten years ago, after all.")

("Eh? Oh... Well, I think I got lost once, a long time ago... But I don't really remember, actually.")

(Gazing away, Meliodas frowned. _That's... Strange._ )

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I'm glad that today isn't the first of April. I am very, very glad. That being said, HERE'S AN EXTRA-**

 **ko.**

* * *

(During that fateful day, the supreme goddess had told her that they were both cursed. Elizabeth with perpetual reincarnation and Meliodas, eternal life. But it wasn't Meliodas who woke up that day, it was Elizabeth.)

(For an instance, she was glad. She was glad that it wasn't Meliodas who was facing this predicament, that it wasn't him who was facing this pain. But that didn't mean Elizabeth could handle it without any problem. Everyday was like a slap to the face, a punch to the gut, a scar and cut and-)

(When Meliodas first found out, his memories returning and Elizabeth finally telling him the truth- there was a glimpse of horror. He realized what the goddess will have to face in his place.)

("Don't just live," he had said, eyes wide with his cheeks stained with tears. "Live and thrive.")

(And life became slightly more bearable. Just slightly.)

(Every reincarnation of Meliodas was overwhelmed with some type of emotion. When Elizabeth noticed this, a simple thought came across her mind.)

 _(Oh,_ she thought as Meliodas laughed, his laughter akin to gentle, silver bells. _Oh,_ she thought when he cried, screaming and yelling at all the unjust in the world, _it's everything that he's been suppressing. All those years.)_

(Some were more angry, some smiled a lot. Others shed tears without restraint. They were all _Meliodas_. They were all...)

(But at the same time, no matter how kind or fierce or _anything_ he was, every reincarnation of Meliodas was wronged in some sort of way. Once his demonic side was awakened, suddenly, all friends and family turned their backs on him. Fear became the most of him. He became scared of himself, and he broke with knives stabbing through his heart.)

( _Live and thrive, live and thrive..._ She nearly tore herself apart, trying to keep her promise.)

( _"Thank you... You're alive._ " She nearly shattered, hearing those words as he faded away.)

(And then...)

"Cap'n! Let's play another game!" Childish laughter rang throughout the castle, the goddess took a look back.

She was glad, you know.

She was really glad.

"Thank you for being his friend."


	55. Chapter 55

**55\. Second Chapter**

 _"Meliodas, that's not very knightly, no?"_

Dragon handle held loosely in his hands, Meliodas sat by the porch of Boar Hat. Mama Hawk was trotting down the vast land of Britannia, the team finding a few place to settle. Where should they go now? A good question. The leads that Meliodas previously had were all used up. What was the next step?

King had mentioned about a new faction of knights… Under one of the Great Holy Knights, Hendrickson. The _New Generation_ , it was dubbed. Meliodas shuddered, thinking about the implications hidden under that name. The _New Generation_. Guila, like him and Jericho, did not have a drop of magic during their years as apprentice holy knights. Hence, the creation of the Apprentice-Trio. They all worked real hard, really. To make the people they love proud, to protect, to prove.

They were friends.

Really good friends.

Then suddenly, Guila gained immense power. _Unnatural power_ , he thought.

 _"Drink this."_

He gripped the sword handle tightly, a grim look on his face.

"I can't let the kingdom be devoured by something like that."

 _But..._ Staring down to his hands, his eyes narrowed.

" _Not fast enough. Your stance is incorrect."_

He paused for a moment, recalling the weight of his brother's sword as they fought.

 _"You can't get far with just a broken blade. Promise or not."_

Green eyes widened in realization.

"A weapon. I need a weapon," the young knight stood up, eyes gazing upon the break of dawn. Determination took root, his heart hardening in resolve. "An actual weapon."

Apparently, Ban and Diane both lost their sacred treasure (to King's distress). So to bring out their fullest fight, they had to find those weapons as well. According to Elizabeth, there was a _weapon that cannot be used_ being sold in some market. Perhaps he cannot handle something amazing like that, but that didn't matter. All he needed was a proper weapon, something that he could actually use. (And maybe, he wouldn't continue to burden the team like dead weight.)

He had training, after all.

He _was_ a holy knight apprentice.

"A sword," he decided.

They headed for Vaziel.

* * *

 **The fighting tournament! Gilthunder was in a surge of panic when he found Meliodas' training sword left innocently on their house's kitchen table.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**

* * *

"Say, there's this thing I've been wondering about for some time now," the blonde said, staring at the wanted posters on the bulletin board. "Why are there only six 'Seven Deadly Sins'?"

"Hah?" The sins glanced at each other, then back to the young knight. "Well, what do you think happened to the seventh?"

Meliodas thought for a moment, furrowing his eyebrows.

"... Died-?"

" **No**."


	56. Chapter 56

**56\. Long Waited Vacation**

"Ah shit."

Howzer gazed ahead. He probably heard wrong, but no, he didn't.

Meliodas, _the_ Meliodas, stood awkwardly in front of him, the two of them standing among heated up men on top of the Great Vaizel Rock.

"... Shit..." Meliodas said again, his eyes slowly moving away to break eye contact.

Howzer continued to gape at him.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**

* * *

(Because, like, he couldn't understand when he saw that familiar face sketched on worn out paper, a WANTED printed below. He really couldn't.)


	57. Chapter 57

**57\. Legends of the Catcher's Prelude**

He ceased to breath when he heard of the kingdom's destruction.

Shock crept up from behind, and pain struck his heart.

 _His kingdom, his home. It was destroyed. Nothing was left._

 _The bodies, the buildings, even the land-_

When he heard rumors of the culprit, he was bewildered.

There was no way someone as kind as the grandmaster would do such a thing. There was simply no way. The old, rusting sword stared back at him weakly. He tried to make it back in perfect condition, but the rust just kept coming back.

(A futile struggle, he supposed.)

So he began to see doubt. An inky, dark feeling that would ebb at the edges of his mind. He still wanted to believe, though. Believe that all of those rumors were just lies. Lies that people couldn't help to spread. Lies that...

(Meliodas had enough of that, after all.)

Standing among the busy crowd, he took another swig of good old ale. The sky was blue and there were flags of color. The flags were fluttering along without a single care of the world. After telling the blonde kid and his companions the way to the Great Vaizel Rock, the old man sighed again.

Cain missed Danafor.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**


	58. Chapter 58

**58\. Nice to meet you, too**

To be honest, Meliodas wasn't sure what he _was_ doing here in the first place. Fighting against someone like Ban and King? The _Seven Deadly Sins_? A _friendly brawl_?!

What the hell?! He was a apprentice holy knight! How was he supposed to have a "fun and jolly" brawl with the _strongest and most vile holy knights of Britannia-_

But at the end of the day, he would be lying if he said that he _didn't_ want to be here.

…Howzer had talked a lot ( _a lot_ ) about the Great Vaizel Fighting Festival, after all.

(And Gilthunder, too, back in the days.)

"But at least I'm not fighting Ban or King first," Meliodas sighed, making his way up the stage. Stretching his arms, he couldn't help but feel this bubbling excitement underneath his skin.

 _It's the Great Vaizel Fest! The freaking Great Vaizel Festival!_

 _Oh boy what is Lady Elizabeth going to think if she realized if we're just here fooling around-_

"NEXT UP, MELIODAZZZ VERSES CAAAINN!"

 _-But it's not like it's_ bad _, right? I mean, Diane's weapon is apparently here, too. So, it's like killing two birds with one stone? Oh wait, isn't that old man…?_

Meliodas blinked.

"Oh! The grandpa who gave us directions! What a coincidence, you're here for the big ass weapon, too?" He brightened up, previous muddled feelings shoved to the back of his mind. The old man gave him a pretty nice feeling, just a while ago. In a way, he sort of reminded him of the neighborhood grandpa living next door.

The old man chuckled.

"Well, I don't particularly care about the war hammer, but I come here for a completely different reason…"

"Oh?"

"You sure resemble him, you see… And I thought it might be possible when I first saw your face. But after hearing the name Meliodaz, I knew for sure then."

There was tension in the air, and Meliodas was not sure if he really liked how this was going. What was this old man going on about? Who did he even resemble? What the heck was he even-

 _Wait,_ Meliodas' eyes widened. _Could it be, he found out that I'm a wanted man?_

He froze in place, the tips of his fingers becoming cold.

 _Oh shoot. Oh shoot. Oh SHOOT-_

"You are Meliodas' son, are you not?"

"... Excuse me?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**


	59. Chapter 59

**59\. Danafor's Grandmaster**

That symbol. The king, Bartra, had told him before when he was younger. It was Danafor, the kingdom he was originally from. Meliodas recognized it.

After clearing the misunderstanding with the old man, they ended up having a friendly brawl. Cain surrendered, claiming that his back was aching up. They became friends.

"Say, about, uh... This 'Meliodas,' you were talking about," Meliodas said slowly. The next contestants were preparing to get on stage (the Matrona lady, along with- oh great was that _Griamore?!_ ). Cain made a hum. "Who was he, exactly?"

"Ah... About that. Well, you probably had heard of Danafor's destruction, right?"

Meliodas nodded.

"You see... Good ol' Meliodas was Danafor's grandmaster, a man truly worthy of that title."

The younger blonde's eyes widened.

As Cain talked about the grandmaster, his voice and demeanor was filled with nostalgia and tenderness.

"He sounded like... A really amazing person," Meliodas said. Cain chuckled.

"Indeed. He should be around thirty right now, if he's still alive."

"Did he... Pass away?"

Cain paused for a moment, later shaking his head. "I don't know."

"Oh," Meliodas looked down, staring at his hands. He was named after such an amazing guy, huh. "Actually, I think I was born in... Danafor. Someone told me."

Cain had a rather shocked expression on his face.

"Wha- seriously?"

He nodded, giving the old man a sheepish smile.

"Yeah."

Cain bursted out crying.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**


	60. Chapter 60

**60\. Gift**

Elizabeth walked down the colorful streets of Danafor. Long, silver hair swaying behind her, her eyes lit up at the sight of the grandmaster.

Meliodas was nearly as tall as her.

"Meliodas!" She ran up to him.

He made a small, timid smile. "Oh, Liz?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**

* * *

She recognized the sword in his hands.

"What's that, Cap'n?" Ban said, swiftly swiping away Hawk's money pouch. Meliodas blinked, looking down.

"Ah, you know the old man earlier, Cain? He gave this to me," he said with a small smile, lifting up the sword to let them see.

Elizabeth pursed her lips.

"That sword..." She smiled up at him, her shrunken body sitting comfortably in Diane's hands. "Take good care of it."

Upon meeting the goddess' eyes, Meliodas smiled brightly.

"Yeah!"


	61. Chapter 61

**61\. Captain (Part 2)**

There was a pulse of magic. Meliodas was sure that the others felt it as well. It was strong enough for Meliodas to sense it, after all. Guila's magic.

By now, Meliodas was probably being treated as the kingdom's enemy. He knew that for a fact. But that didn't mean he would give up. Liones was his home, after all. The kingdom Zaratas protected, the kingdom where he grew up in.

The sins were standing by his side. They were supporting him, they looked rather proud.

Even though it still tasted bitter, the fact that they were being treated as criminals... Why not use it to their advantage, then? To save the people in this village. The sins, they understood. Lady Elizabeth understood. Hawk, well, maybe not. But still.

Stepping onto the stone platform with a thud, the sixteen years old apprentice holy knight yelled out on the top of his lungs, making sure that every person at the vicinity, no, village, could hear him.

 _Ah... I wonder how they would think of me. Saying this._

 _Hopefully they won't mind too much. Hopefully._

Gripping the broken dragon handle tightly in left hand, the sword Cain entrusted him with in his right, he mustered courage.

"I'M CAPTAIN OF THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS! MELIODAS, THE DRAGON'S SIN OF WRATH!"

 _Dad, watch over me. Dale, I'll make you proud. I'll defeat Guila. I'll be strong._

"GET YOUR SORRY ASSES OUT OF VAIZEL IN ONE MINUTE! OR ELSE, WE, THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS, WILL MASSACRE EVERY ONE OF YOU!"

 _I'm going to save the kingdom._

* * *

 **Please read as you listen around the 2 minute mark of 銅鑼** **Gong4N (Seven Deadly Sins OST).**

 **... Little did he knew, Howzer and Griamore also seemed a bit proud. But after the massacre part, they quickly snapped out of it. (It was a well known fact among the people within the castle, Royal family and subjects alike, Meliodas was the captain all along. Meliodas, however, was the only one who didn't know.)**

 **Thank you for reading! We have passed the sixtieth chapter!**

 **ko.**


	62. Chapter 62

**62\. Apprentice Holy Knights (1)**

 _"Guila, you have a little brother?" The wooden sword was brought down to the dummy. Wood creaking, the sun glared down at the three as they swung their swords. Guila nodded, wiping sweat away from her forehead._

 _"Yes, I thought we already established that?"_

 _Meliodas stuck his tongue out, making another swing with his sword. "Just thinking. Like, you're an older sister, but both Jericho and I are younger siblings! What the heck!"_

 _Jericho squinted. "What does that have to do with anything."_

 _"No, no, I mean," Meliodas waved his hands around, "we're the Apprentice Trio, right? Gotta find more similarities between us three."_

 _"No magic power?" Guila suggested._

 _"Oh shut up," Jericho and Meliodas said at the same time, grimacing at the taller girl._

 _Guila shrugged. They continued training._

 _"It'll be nice if we would be promoted, y'know. At the same time. Find out what we can do, our magic and stuff," Meliodas said with a quiet voice. Guila and Jericho stared at him._

 _"... Let's train harder," Jericho said. Guila smiled._

 _Silence became their companion. They ate lunch, later._

* * *

"So what now, Cap'n?"

Meliodas looked up, staring straight at the raining explosion heading towards them.

"Protect Vaizel."

The sins immediately went to action.

Guila and Jericho, both of them gained immerse power within a short period of time. They managed to discover their magic power, but they found it through unnatural means. _They both drank it_ , Meliodas thought solemnly to himself. _Even Jericho._

Even now, that bitter taste still lingered at the back of his throat.

"Geez, and I still wanted us to be stuck together, even as weak fools with barely any power. But... That's not gonna happen, is it," pointing his sword towards his former friends, Meliodas held his breath. "So, it's round two."

Even now, Meliodas hasn't figured out what exactly his magic power would be.

But... He already found the answer to that.

 _Remember the training back at home. Remember the weight of Gilthunder's sword. Remember the tips King and Ban gave you. Remember the pointers Diane told you. Remember the words Lady Elizabeth had said._

 _'Think of this as a reminder,' Elizabeth had said, tending to his broken arm. Lady Elizabeth. That was right..._

Sometimes, magic is not needed to solve everything.

 _ **-But hey, that's just an excuse, isn't it?**_

* * *

Elizabeth paused, an injured child in her arms. Turning back, she frowned.

"... Hawk, take this child back to her parents."

"R-right," Hawk looked up at her warily. "Is there something wrong?"

Adjusting the tie around her neck, Elizabeth shook her head.

"I just want to make sure of something, that's all."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**


	63. Chapter 63

**63\. Apprentice Holy Knights (2)**

They all had a reason to become stronger.

To prove, to protect. To simply say 'I can do it,' that 'I can fight, too.'

'Please let me fight, as well.'

It was something that made them stick together. A team.

They were powerless apprentice holy knights, and this simple fact stopped them from making a step forward.

"You want power? Then come with me."

They followed.

* * *

 _ **You're really a sorry excuse for a son of the great holy knight, you know? Zaratas' going to be so disappointed in you. Not to mention Gilthunder, can you even look at him in the eyes anymore?**_

 _ **No, right?**_

Meliodas winced, quickly jumping back as Guila summoned another explosion. From the corner of his sight, he saw Ban fighting Jericho. Jericho seemed to be quicker than usual- but Ban was stronger. He knew it. Ban wouldn't be troubled over somebody like Jericho, right? But-

 _ **You didn't tell any of them! A very important piece of information~ Something you decided to keep when they were all discussing the events in Necropolis!**_

 _ **Something that only you know! But you decided not to say a word!**_

Scowling, Meliodas dodged another ball of fiery light, only to get hit by another one.

" _Chain Explosion_ ," Guila said with a low tone. Meliodas couldn't hear her.

 _ **Hey, hey, why are you angry? Geez, your temper's everywhere. What are you gonna do? Throw a tantrum again? At this age, seriously? No wonder everyone's avoiding you back at the castle! You're like a pest, a parasite!**_ _ **No matter how much you train, there's no results! And next? You blame other people! Like, wow!**_

 _ **You know that the problem lies on yourself, right?**_

 _Shut up, shut up!_ He squeezed his eyes closed, trying to ignore the searing pain scorching at his skin. Guila's magic, it turned stronger. According to King, it must have been due to her change of weapon.

"Well, Meliodas. It seems like you haven't changed that much since our last encounter," Guila said, taking a step forward. "The only thing that did is that sword in your hands. Did that really change anything?" She cocked her head slightly to one side.

"Meliodas? You're dropping behind. And it seems like your friend over there is having quite a bit of trouble, as well."

Meliodas blinked at her.

 _Ban?!_

Quickly turning around, he spotted Ban at the ground, body riddled with cuts and blood- they weren't healing. Ban was supposed to be immortal but he wasn't healing.

"Oh my god," Meliodas whispered hoarsely, horror filling his vision. "Oh my god, no-"

"Seems like he wasn't much, in the end," Jericho said, stepping over to Guila and Meliodas.

Guila hummed. "What's wrong with your lips?"

Her lips were stained red.

"Nah, nothing much."

They looked at Meliodas.

 _ **Seriously though, you know it, right?**_

His shoulders shook.

 _ **They drank the blood, they had results. But you? No! Nothing happened!**_

 _ **You're truly a disappointment, Meliodas!**_

It was a blur. Everything that came later was in a blur. This pain in his head, he must have gotten a concussion. A minor one, hopefully. Uncle did taught him what to do when getting such an injury, but he couldn't seem to remember... Was he on the ground? He should really be getting up. Ban- Ban should be fine, he was immortal, after all. Ban was strong, unlike him. Meliodas was weak. The weakest among the trio, wasn't he.

... The broken blade?

Why was that in Guila's hand?

No, no, no, he promised that he wouldn't let it go. He promised.

That was something very important to him. Guila and Jericho should know, right?

They were friends-

Eh?

"Oi, Cap'n. You alive...?" That was Ban. Meliodas couldn't hear him. There was something wrong with his ears...

But, uh.

That broken blade.

That was his.

Ellie entrusted it to him.

He needed to protect it.

He was standing. He felt very light.

 _Give it back._

 ** _Give it back._**

He got it back, along with Guila's armored, bleeding hand.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, I was listening to intense Nier: Automata soundtracks.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**


	64. Chapter 64

**64\. New Generation Holy Knights**

 _It was a peaceful, uneventful day. Meliodas hummed, reorganizing the kitchen counter. The sandwich the neighborhood aunty prepared for him was delicious, he should thank her later. Grabbing his broken blade, he shrugged on the scabbard as he left the house. He didn't thought of taking his sword with him, it was a vacation after all._

 _"Oh, Meliodas," Meliodas looked up. Uncle Hendy._

 _After Uncle Dreyfus and Uncle Hendy took up the position as great holy knights, they looked more and more tired over the years. Especially Hendy, Meliodas noted. He looked ten times older._

 _Breaking out into a bright smile, he greeted the other. "Hey, Mr. Great Holy Knight! Fancy seeing you here!"_

 _They chatted._

* * *

A blood curling scream.

Ban stared ahead with horror. There was this feeling, this feeling he couldn't place his finger on- but no, he was lying. He knew what that feeling was. He just didn't want to admit it. After all, once you admit it, it becomes the truth.

The presence of a demon.

Like the demon who killed Elaine.

"So... It's true, huh," Guila had weakly said after her hand was reattached to her body. Jericho was by her side, body drenched in cold sweat. "Meliodas was the first to drink the demon's blood."

Ban wasn't sure if he heard wrong, but there was this one thing he was sure of. Someone, whoever they were, was messing around with Captain. And anyone messing around with the captain was messing with the Seven Deadly Sins. Messing around with _the Seven Deadly Sins_.

 _Don't you dare say his name._

Meliodas had said that with spite, a bubbling darkness underneath his skin.

Ban should have known.

"Alrighty now, Cap'n~" Looking ahead, he was face to face with Meliodas. His eyes were dark, just like Jericho's. There were also dark markings etching over his skin, constantly shifting like the ever changing moon. "Let's see what you got here, alright?"

It really hurt when he was torn in half by the kid.

(But he held on. Even though he wasn't like Elizabeth, someone who could fix things up in the span of one second- he was still the Fox's Sin of Greed. He was greedy, and he wouldn't give up until he got things right.)

* * *

They were fools without any power. Souls abandoned by magic, existences that were meaningless.

The darkness stripped them of their humanity.

Their souls were trapped in a cube. A box that kept them away from their true potential.

 _"Drink this," Hendy-, no, the great holy knight said. Meliodas stared dumbly ahead, wide eyes glued onto the bubbling goblet of blood. "Don't you want to become stronger? To catch up to Gilthunder? You don't want to disappoint your older brother, don't you."_

 _It was wrong. Gil had said the real way to gain power was to continuously train with diligence. Not something like this._

 _This was wrong._

 _He remember what Dale said._

What do you think a holy knight is?

 _Not like this._

 _But if he declined, he knew. He would die, and there would be no evidence. There would be no one to bring light to the evil underneath the castle of Liones. No one to speak of the truth...!_

 _He squeezed his eyes shut._

 _"... If I drink this, will I really gain power?" His voice was shaking, he had to buy time._

 _Hendrickson paused for a moment. His eyes were calculating. Meliodas shivered under his gaze._

 _"Of course."_

* * *

 _It was truly a peaceful, uneventful day._

Elizabeth stepped forth, Hawk right behind her.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**


	65. Chapter 65

**65\. Fools All Around**

Meliodas summoned a wing. Everything around him was destroyed, Guila and Jericho barely alive. There was this familiar presence somewhere, just a little bit to the north... He shot up into the air, white fury buried in his chest.

Helbram looked up, glancing over his shoulder to somewhere- King wasn't sure where. But hell, the gash on his chest was searing in pain, King gritted his teeth.

 _But this feeling... What is it?_

"Ah, so he was awakened," Helbram was saying, a wicked smile on his face. King couldn't help but feel a little bit nervous. "Nice, nice. Let's see how this goes, New Generation Holy Knights!"

 _Boom_.

Oh, what was this.

"C-captain?!" King screeched- but he didn't hear him. Meliodas charged forward, a clawed hand shooting towards Helbram- Helbram blocked.

"Ah, his strength really did increase incredibly. Thought he ended up as a failure!"

Another blow to the left- he blocked again.

"But does he have any control over his power? Doesn't seem awake, to me... Hah, even though his eyes are wide open!"

An upper cut- Helbram jumped back.

"No matter, once we're done with this, we'll take the subject back to the kingdom~ Along with that broken blade, of course."

That only seemed to make Meliodas move faster.

Left. Right. Up. Forward. Kick. Punch. Down. Kick. Kick. Right.

The markings riddled all over his skin were still changing. Shifting. Growing.

Helbram hummed. "Could it be... You're still evolving?"

Another upper cut, it connected. Helbram rubbed his jaw. "Ouch."

Activating his magic power, Helbram summoned sparks of glowing light, flicking his finger as they charged towards Meliodas. Taking flight, Meliodas shot away from the danger- only to be continuously chased by the flaring lights.

 _Explosion._

He snapped his fingers. "Bingo!"

Flopping to the ground, body heavy from gravity, Meliodas stood up slowly. The markings, they were still shifting-

* * *

 **... You're weak.**

 _I know._

 **You're terribly weak. You want to prove something when there was nothing to prove in the first place.**

 _... I know._

 **Yet you still fight back? Against me?**

 _You're... Not the voice from before. The voice that was haunting me since that day. Who are you?_

 **... Red Demon's blood will always be inferior. No matter what. By now, it should already be burned away. The Red Demon's blood.**

 _I don't get it._

 **You don't have to get it. It's not important either way...  
**

 **... But thank you. Thank you for... Being yourself.**

* * *

Slowly, Meliodas blinked his eyes open. Looking ahead, Elizabeth was standing in front of him, a glimpse of worry on her face.

"L-lady... Elizabeth?" His body was hurting so much. What the heck just happened?

"Hey," she said, a gentle smile forming on her lips. Oh. He looked to the left, then to the right. Oh. For some reason, he really wanted to cry. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, his face flushed red.

(Behind him, Vaizel was nowhere to be seen. Only a giant boulder- the size of a mountain. Elizabeth's arm was bandaged, but he was sure she didn't need it.)

"I-I'm so sorry," he croaked, hiccuping from the tears. "I'm so sorry. I didn't tell anyone- sorry. I'm so sorry!"

Ban, King, Diane, and Hawk were standing at the side, watching silently as the kid cried.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" He was gripping hard on the dragon handle, his hand was hurting. But more than anything, his heart was aching. "I'm so sorry!"

Ban ruffled up his hair, not a word said. King offered him his Chastiefol. Diane bent down, a worried expression on her face. Hawk sat by his side.

"Hey, hey kid. It's alright, buddy. Let it all out. You've been strong, y'know. Real strong."

He hiccuped. "Lying. I'm n-not strong, not strong a-at all... I'm weak, super weak."

Ban made a laugh. "Nah, you're hella strong, Cap'n."

Meliodas continued to cry, his shoulders shaking- but he felt light. His heart felt very light. His shoulders were so heavy back then, ever since he ran away from the kingdom. Ever since he drank the blood but now-

So this was freedom, he came to a realization. Sobbing, he buried his face into Elizabeth's shoulder. She was gently patting his back.

The sun was setting, and they went home.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Next time, in Elizabeth's POV.**

 **ko.**

* * *

Howzer huffed, bending behind a brick wall. "That was bizarre. Real bizarre. Like, what the heck, Diane."

"Yeah, yeah, it was crazy," Veronica said, her back pressed against the wall. Griamore was beside her, adjusting his armor. "I didn't expect it to end this way... Hopefully Mel is alright, I got kind of worried."

"Yeah, that kid... Did you find Lady Elizabeth?"

"Yup," the princess nodded. "Got the message across."

Howzer grinned. "Nice."

"Now let the plan begin."


	66. Chapter 66

**66\. The Core of Hearts**

A new set of clothes, evacuating the villagers, making sure that the destruction doesn't spread too wide. Protecting and healing was Elizabeth's forte, and at times like this- violence was something she did not want to approach. Violence was in the times of war, and war was stopped (not over, just stopped, she knew). If she wanted to create a world where people could have warmth within their hearts, no longer needing to tear each other apart, she had to prove it with herself first. Hypocrisy and contradictions would only add fuel to the fire. Fixing the cloth around the gash on her arm, she took a deep breath.

Conserve your energy. Merlin's spell would only last that long, so don't use it too much.

A sensation, Elizabeth looked up.

"What's wrong, Elizabeth?" Hawk said beside her, making small trots towards the goddess. Frowning, Elizabeth made a short hum.

"King's magic power is decreasing, he's injured. I can't really feel Ban's... As for Diane..." Her eyes widened. "Oh, Meliodas..."

"Eh? Meliodas?" Hawk blinked.

Actually, Elizabeth knew.

Earlier, she bumped into Veronica. It had been a while since she saw the princess, she had grown up beautifully.

Meliodas had drink the demon's blood, but this was the first time it actually showed itself. Her eyebrows furrowed.

Using the power of the Red Demon was one thing, but at the end of the day, it was still the power of darkness, the same essence of Meliodas'... Shaking her head, she stepped forward, and she eventually began to run.

* * *

"Hawk, what do you think about Meliodas?"

"Eh? Well, a horrible cook. Sometimes gotta watch his back though, something like that? Kinda worried he'll get himself in some of trouble, hah."

"Do you consider him as a friend?"

Hawk snorted. "Of course! What do you take me as?"

Elizabeth chuckled, her eyes later meeting the scene of destruction. A holy knight and Meliodas were fighting, Meliodas was clad in darkness. His face was entirely blank, eyes wide and dark. The markings on his skin were shifting, reminding her the last time he died.

His arm, clawed, was being brought down for a killing blow.

Elizabeth raised her arms, standing in front of the holy knight as Meliodas sharply stopped himself.

He still recognized her, in the end.

"Meliodas," she said softly. The holy knight was making no move to attack, probably dumbstruck behind her. She could feel it, the magic of death lingering on that holy knight... King's old friend, she presumed.

The markings on Meliodas' skin were still shifting, Elizabeth took a deep breath.

She hugged him.

(Diane entered, war hammer in her hands. Bringing up Gideon with calm fury, she brought it down to the world- bringing in the mother catastrophe and Vaizel was no more. The holy knights had escaped, but that did not matter as of now. Lady Gelda would take care of that. Though it seemed... Elizabeth's previous attempt to control the destruction seemed to be in vain, but fortunately, everyone had evacuated to safety.)

Meliodas woke up, eyes blinking open slowly.

"Lady... Elizabeth?" His grip on the dragon handle seemed to tighten, his shoulders began shaking.

"Hey," she said.

Meliodas was sobbing, crying his heart out openly. It was the first time since forever did the Seven Deadly Sins... And Elizabeth, saw him express himself so emotionally. So _genuinely_. It was like his previous scowls and smiles were all dulled- the Red Demon's blood. It must've been because of that.

But now- it was gone. Elizabeth knew it. It triggered his magic to activate- and now it was in the first stage. His magic had burned away the Red Demon's blood, and now he was only _himself_ , and _himself_ only.

He was apologizing. Apologizing for keeping secrets to himself, apologizing for not telling them anything.

Nothing about having magic of darkness. Nothing about self-hate or anything.

... Elizabeth kind of wanted to cry, actually. She was kind of scared. How would Meliodas respond to all of this? What was going to happen next? How was the Seven Deadly Sins- no, don't think about it.

Right now, let's just go back. Back to Boar Hat... Back to home.

It was one hell of a day, after all.

* * *

 **The most interesting thing to write about, actually, is the difference in Elizabeth's personality in this fiction. While to the very core, Elizabeth wished for peace between the clans, and basically, wants to live her life with Meliodas, since three thousand years passed with the curse and everything, how would Elizabeth behave after all of that?**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**

* * *

"Hey, have you heard?"

"The Seven Deadly Sins are back. They have completely wiped out Vaizel- did you hear about it?"

"They have a captain- the Dragon's Sin of Wrath. The rouge knight from the Kingdom of Liones."

Merlin closed her book with the snap of her wrist, a cunning smile on her lips.

"The Seven Deadly Sins are back."


	67. Chapter 67

**67\. Intermission**

The weather was nice. Calm and slow, Meliodas felt at peace. Mama Hawk was trotting over the stretching land of Britannia, and once again his eyes were met with this beautiful sight of the world. He remembered those days where he first bumped into Hawk- a surprising moment in his life.

It was a breathtaking scene.

Turning back, he made a shy, sheepish smile.

"Captain, you don't have to tell us now... About it," Diane said quietly, her voice held back and face scrunched up with worry. He laughed softly.

"No... It's alright, Diane. But thank you," he grinned at her. "I feel like... Right now, right now it's the best time to say it. I never said a word about it, probably out of... I don't know. But now after what happened, I really think I should tell you guys... You guys deserve to know, after helping me so long. I _have_ to."

King watched quietly. Ban was silent, too.

Diane quickly nodded, small tears gathering around her eyes.

Smiling at her, he paused for a moment, pondering on a thought. "... Can I first... Talk about my friends?" He looked up at them. "Guila and Jericho. I think... I should tell you guys about them, first."

He told them the story. His heart felt especially light-

* * *

-and, he was really glad to meet and travel with this group of misfits.

For the first time for long, stretching, and poisoning months- he felt genuine happiness.

He was happy.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**


	68. Chapter 68

**68\. Peliodas**

"I AM THE DRAGON'S SIN OF WRATH, _PELIO_ DAS!"

Meliodas stared dumbly at the hyperactive kid as the villager children played _Seven Deadly Sins._

("Oh my god. _Oh my god- EVERYONE, they're acting as us!_ ")

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**


	69. Chapter 69

**69\. A Memory**

He could recognize him from anywhere. That face, that necklace- Meliodas could recognize him from anywhere.

"Dale?"


	70. Chapter 70

**70\. His Memory**

(It was strange, so to say. Every time he mustered up his courage and took a step forward, another big obstacle would find itself in front of him. The inky darkness that swallowed Meliodas was finally gone- but now a new horror took root in his heart. Dale. Ever since Zaratas died, Dale filled the empty void that was in Meliodas' life. It was Dale who encouraged him to continue working hard. It was Dale who gave him a glass of juice, saying, "Thank you for being Guila's friend-")

Ah... He was crying, again. Even though he promised not to. Hopefully, he would be forgiven for this.

... He wondered what kind of expression was he making.

"Cap'n! Snap out of it!"

Ban was yelling, King looked as if he was panicking. Gowther- he was standing at the side, feigning a look of curiosity.

Meliodas shook, a pained expression forming on his face.

 _Dale, Dale, Dale._

He disappeared months ago.

 _So here you were._

 _You were here all this time._

His heart was torn out, Meliodas' eyes widened at the blood spilling from the wound.

A bright light pierced Dale's chest, Meliodas choked out a cry.

The monster still raged on- it grew more heads. What a joke.

"Dale, Dale! It's me, Meliodas!" He knew it was futile, but he continued to yell. "Dale!"

It was futile. He knew it, but he didn't want to admit it. _Dale_ , how shocked Guila would be if she realized what really happened to her father. How would Zeal react? Meliodas shuddered, breaking out into cold sweat.

He promised to be stronger. He promised.

But he couldn't move from a single step.

"Meliodas, you've done okay."

His eyes widened, silver hair brushed pass.

Elizabeth stood before the monster. Diane was here, too. She looked worried- slightly disgusted by the appearance of the monster- the demon- _Dale_.

Taking a breath, Elizabeth rose her arms, fingers pointing towards the demon that was once Dale. Her expression was serious but serene. She was calm, not panicking. For a moment, it seemed like a million years just passed before she whispered quietly-

" _Let there be light._ "

* * *

Meliodas wanted to believe. Believe that there would still be a time where his entire family would together- Zaratas, big bro Gil, Dale, Guila, _everyone_. Believe that one day, everyone would be together, laughing and smiling. Colorful textiles would be hung up, and they could finally celebrate the Kingdom's founding.

But he knew the truth, he knew the fact.

"Thank you," he said quietly, Dale looked as if he was in peace. "Thank you."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**


	71. Chapter 71

**71\. Goat's Sin: Lust**

They knew each other.

Meliodas stared ahead, a mug of juice (not ale) in his hands and suddenly everything clicked. They _knew_ him, and _he_ knew _them_. That, and he had no _memory_ of _them_. Gowther tilted his head, a look of feigned curiosity in his eyes. After the incident with Dale, burying his body into the earthy ground, they decided to take a break and eat something good. Good, being Ban's food, and break, as in sitting outside and partying. Casual partying, like the ones you would see in Boar Hat. Happy, relaxing, and casual.

"Your heart beat is gradually rising, why is that?"

Meliodas stared at Gowther, not sure what to say. Gowther was... Interesting. And weird. And odd. He was Dale's friend, at least during the time Dale was... Like that.

Gowther blinked at him. Meliodas wasn't sure what to say.

"I... You... We _know_ each other. We _met each other before_."

Gowther blinked again.

"Yes. Ten years ago."

Meliodas rubbed his temples, this headache growing in his mind.

"We _knew_ each other."

"Didn't we just established that?"

"And they- you _all_ called me _captain_. Lady Elizabeth was the Great Healer. Everyone back at the castle probably _respected_ her. And according to Gil, She wasn't even... Banished. She just _disappeared_."

"Judging from your memory," wait what- "everyone except for the talking pig and Lady Elizabeth calls you captain, so yes, that sounds about right."

Meliodas stared at the flicker of light sticking from his neck. Right. Gowther's ability.

Exhaling, Meliodas placed his mug down onto the table. There were a lot going in his mind, but at the moment, this bubbling frustrating was building up in his chest.

Elizabeth stepped over to their table, a bright smile on her lips as she offered another cup of juice.

"... Lady Elizabeth, can't I have some ale?"

Her smile turned brighter.

"Of course not!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!  
**

 **ko.**

* * *

Another sin joined the party. Two more to go.

"Merlin, is there something of the matter?"

Merlin chuckled, putting a book back into the shelf.

"No, nothing is of the matter," she paused for a moment. "Oh, but what do you think of having a new friend?"

Arthur blinked at her.

"Eh?"


	72. Chapter 72

**72\. Stories**

Arthur had heard many stories about him, the legendary captain of the Seven Deadly Sins- the Dragon Sin of Wrath, _Meliodas_. Quietly snuggling within his blankets (he was small then, so it was okay), the mage told her stories, her words weaving together as if they were magic spun with golden threads.

It was simply magical. Amazing. Superb.

Arthur was practically glowing when Merlin finished a tale after another, her usual cunning smile on her lips.

"Do you think I might meet him one day?" The to-be-king boy innocently asked, eyes too bright to fall asleep.

Merlin chuckled, using magic to swiftly tuck the boy in bed.

"Perhaps you will, Arthur. Once you become king."

* * *

 **... How would it be like, if kid Arthur met kid Meliodas, back when they were still kids.** **Thank you for reading (and waiting www here's an Arthur and Merlin-)! Have a nice day!**

 **ko.**

* * *

... Merlin might've forgotten to mention that Meliodas was only a child- just like him, and not a ten foot tall muscular holy knight who could blast an entire mountain range off Britannia's map with a single finger.

That was someone else.


	73. Chapter 73

**73\. Legends**

"AND THEN! AND THEN, I GO _HYAH and-_ " he hopped onto the other chair, swinging his wooden toy sword in the air. "-BOOM! KAPOW! BIG BAD GONE! THE SEBUEN DEDY SINS SAVED ELIZABKLGHSTHHhh!"

A pause.

"Ellie, your name too hard to say."

Elizabeth laughed, scooping the giggling boy up into the air-

Merlin smiled softly.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**


	74. Chapter 74

**74\. As Promised**

"You'll let the offending side take a bit of your blood... Just enough for the Ten Commandments to be released," Gelda said again, cool eyes gazing at the goddess. Elizabeth only smiled.

The vampire huffed, shaking her head. "You're insane. You're not a saint at all."

Blue eyes twinkled as Elizabeth continued to smile, she slightly tilted her head a bit forward as silver hair pooled down her shoulders.

"That was a misunderstanding, I was never a saint to begin with," her voice softened. "Once the Commandments are unsealed... You'll be able to meet Zeldris again."

"And as my request, I ask him to break the curse on you and Meliodas."

The goddess beamed at her.

"That is the plan."

* * *

When the mage (masked and all, an _enemy-_ ) appeared behind Meliodas, and Meliodas barely looked back- the bar went silent and Ban's eyes widened.

"CAP'N!"

The Holy Knights had been after his broken blade. It was so obvious, and they should have kept that on their minds at all times. Meliodas was only an apprentice holy knight, and after everything that had happened, he was still...

He wasn't strong enough. It was the crushing reality. His magic power had barely developed, the _Seven Deadly Sins were supposed to protect him. Him, t_ _heir Captain!_

 _Shoot._

 _Shoot. Shoot. Shoot. Shoot. Shoot!_

Over the ten years of wandering around Britannia, they had always vividly remembered the look of terror within the child's emerald eyes, and the fear of _failing him again_ gripped their hearts.

"It'll be alright," Lady Elizabeth said, hardened eyes gazing ahead.

 _How can you be so sure?_ Diane wanted to ask. But it was Elizabeth, of course she was sure- Diane believed that on the bottom of her heart. Elizabeth always knew what to do. She was always...

So dependable. So kind. So strong. Everything that Diane wanted to be, everything that the giantess had strive to be.

"Let's go," the goddess's voice was soft. At the same time, it had the edges of a well polished blade. "To the kingdom."

The Seven Deadly Sins followed.

...

She had forgotten about pain for so long, so when the blade dug into her skin, red blood dripping down the metal, she nearly shuddered. Wrapping the injury carefully, she waited as the blood soak the bandages.

When they prepared to leave Vaizel, she dropped it somewhere along the way. She trusted that the holy knights would find it, of course they would.

 _And after this, as promised, I'll correct everything._

 _Don't ever forgive me, Bartra._

* * *

 **:D Thank you for waiting, we are reaching the final stage.**

 **ko.**


	75. Chapter 75

**75\. Three Thousand Years**

His eyes were in the same shade of green.

Elizabeth stumbled, her knees buckling as the boy-teen-man jolted in surprise. He was wearing a barbarian tribe's attire- she couldn't recognize which tribe it belonged to, though. But- but the thing was- his _eyes_. His _presence_.

"Meliodas," she choked out. "Melio-"

"Erm," _Meliodas_ squinted, hands raising up to keep a distance between her and himself. "Who're you?"

* * *

He was _Meliodas_ from a human barbarian tribe. After their strange encounter, he helped her to his village, where everyone welcomed her with open arms. Wings hidden under the shadow of her cloak, Elizabeth could only stare in silent shock.

Perhaps she was still exhausted. Perhaps she was still tired. _Meliodas_ couldn't recognize her- and- he was human, as well. He felt like one, as if he was never a demon to begin with-

The blonde skinned his earlier caught rabbit swiftly. Elizabeth watched quietly.

"So, where you from?" He said, breaking the silence.

"... Faraway," Elizabeth found herself replying. _Somewhere too far._

She vividly remembered what the Supreme Deity said to her before she came back to life. For the sin of protecting her kind's "sworn enemies" and joining hands with a demon, she was to be cursed with perpetual reincarnation. The thought of it was sickening, and it made her insides squirm.

In an endless cycle, she was going to watch Meliodas break himself apart again and _again_ at the last of her short, human lives.

 _Meliodas._

Rock hit the wood, a fire started.

 _Meliodas._

Yet when she woke up that day beside her lover's bloodied corpse, she felt herself empty.

 _What,_ she stared at the terribly blue sky. _What?_

"Hey, you alright?" Jolting out of her thoughts, sky blue eyes met forest green, and Elizabeth quickly shook her head.

"I'm- I'm fine," she mustered out a smile. "... Thank you."

 _Meliodas_ blinked at her slowly. Later shrugging, he finished up with the rabbit.

After a few days, a week, and then a month, Elizabeth noticed. The village let her stay, as she had no other place to go- so after days of observation, the goddess noticed. In this tribe of humans, _Meliodas_ was _happy_.

He grinned as children played pranks on him. He laughed with the others as they feasted on hard-won game. He was so happy, and Elizabeth held her breath.

Maybe, maybe it was better this way.

 _Stop overlapping him with Meliodas. Stop overlapping their images._

 _Just be glad- glad that he's alright._

Placing a hand over a child's injured knee, the wound closed itself with a gentle glow. _Meliodas_ whistled at that, leaning in closer with a spark of curiosity and amazement.

"You have healing magic!" He said with a bright grin, his voice so clear and filled with glee. Elizabeth forced a smile and nodded.

They never asked her why she always wore her cloak over her shoulders. She was grateful for that. From her silver hair, they just assumed that she was probably a druid- nothing much to think about.

 _Meliodas_ was especially close to her.

Elizabeth felt her heart sink.

 _He's not Meliodas. He's not Meliodas, don't overthink it. Because if he is- if he's really Meliodas, then that means- it means that he-_

She didn't dare to complete it, her own thoughts. _Meliodas_ noticed her distress. He tried giving her flowers to cheer her up.

Elizabeth hoped that her dark, sad thoughts wouldn't dampen _Meliodas_ ' happiness. He didn't deserve it.

* * *

... As it turned out, _Meliodas_ was Meliodas.

His demonic magic manifested, and so the entire village prosecuted him.

Eyes blackened, Meliodas stared distantly off to the horizon. Elizabeth stood beside him, her hands trembling- _stop trembling, stop!_ The symbol above his right brow made her think of his younger brother, Zeldris. It was the symbol of the demons.

"... Am I a monster?"

Elizabeth nearly broke at that.

"You're not. You're not a monster."

Another savage tribe came to attack, he tried to protect his family.

He died in the process.

 _"Don't just live,"_ he had said, his eyes wide and tears rolling down his cheeks. _"Live and thrive."_

It was his first day of remembering, and Elizabeth finally told him the truth. His demon mark on his forehead had grew to resemble the one he had in the _before_ , Elizabeth's heart ached at the familiar sight. Two days later, he died with seven spears stuck through his body, his form so small and sad- he couldn't abandon them. His friends and family- no matter how much they tried to push him away, he couldn't just _leave_ them. They stabbed him in the back the moment they can- no remorse, none at all.

The entire tribe fell later on, Elizabeth couldn't bring herself to care.

Seven spears.

Elizabeth stared.

Like one for each demon heart beating.

Another one hundred and five deaths later, the latest one held tightly in her arms-

Meliodas smiled up at her, tears long dried and rain continuing to fall.

"Thank you."

* * *

 **Me, half of the time as well, staring at the chapter number wondering why it isn't growing (I forgot that I was the one writing it www). Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**


	76. Chapter 76

**76\. Fight (1)**

"...das... Meliodas! Get up already you little-!"

Emerald eyes blinking open, what surrounded him was a familiar darkness, and the young knight felt himself shivering.

"Ugh... What the hell..." Slowly sitting up from the ground, Meliodas rubbed the back of his head. He must had hit his head somewhere... Absentmindedly reaching for his back, the touch of his broken blade quickly gave him comfort.

"Meliodas!" Jolting at the sound of Hawk's voice, Meliodas snapped his head upwards as unruly blonde hair whacked the pig's snout.

And suddenly, he realized where this was.

"Took you long enough to get up..." Hawk grumbled under his breath as he rubbed his nose with a hoof. "You landed head first on the ground, though. You okay?"

Swallowing, Meliodas nodded as a pool of dread grew in his chest. Standing up, he carefully looked around at their surroundings. "Hey... Hawk? Were we...?"

Hawk nodded. "Yup, we were."

A cell. They were in a cell that Meliodas recognized as one of the underground dungeons of Liones.

"... Shoot."

* * *

As a knight, one of the first things to do was to check your belongings. What did you have? What could help you in your current predicament?

A mage must had taken them from the rest of the team- but where was he or she...?

 _Mister Cain's sword is here, good thing I had it with me..._ Dusting off his pants, Meliodas frowned. Stepping up to the solid door, he tried pushing it open. Of course, it was locked. At that thought, if it was one of the Seven Deadly Sins... For sure, they could just punch it open- or even the wall. Heck, even normal holy knights could probably do that. He was still an apprentice without even the slightest bit of...

"How we're gonna get out of here?" Hawk muttered, hooves scratching the stone floor. "This is bad, isn't it? Since we're in the kingdom... Hm?" The pig blinked. "Hey, ain't the holy knights after your broken blade? It's still with you..."

Meliodas returned the blink. "Ah, you're right..." Looking back, he gazed at the ruby on the handle. "I wonder..."

"B-but either way, the others would come soon, right? Even so, we gotta find a way to get out of here!"

He quickly nodded. "Right! But the door..."

Pausing, Meliodas made a thoughtful expression.

"Say, Hawk. I want to try out something."

"Huh?"

He nodded again. "After what happened at Vaziel, it feels like... I don't know, but I want to try it out."

The pig blinked slowly. "... Huh, alright then. Though, what is it?"

Holding back a grim look, he smiled cheekily. "Don't get too scared, alright?"

Emerald eyes bleeding to black, somewhere in the background, he earned himself a yelp from his good companion. A strange but familiar chill began to run across his body, and he winced.

 _Grasp it_ , he thought to himself.

 _Grasp it!_

At the time, he wasn't exactly sure if this was his... Ability. Magic power. He tried talking to the others about it when they were training, King and Ban both with a frown on their faces.

 _Well, I never really witnessed such ability before..._ King had said, arms wrapped around his sacred treasure. He nodded at the strange mark above the blonde's right brow. _But if it's like what you said about the... Demon blood, it's probably that._ He paused for a bit. _Although_...

Suddenly, Ban walked over and patted his shoulder, a cheeky grin on his face. _Shady and all, but rather than asking_ if _it's your ability, Cap'n, I think it's more about the question whether or not you can_ use _it._

 _Just look at the Guila girl and Janko! They're hella strong, even thought it's probably wrong. But if you can_ control _it_ completely _and_ use _it to_ your _advantage_...

 _It might be damn useful, y'know?_

Raising a fist, black markings quickly crawled up his arm and he smashed the door open.

... He might had accidentally broke open (correction: completely obliterated) the walls up ahead as well.

Hawk stared at him.

He stared back at Hawk.

They quickly ran out of the cell.


	77. Chapter 77

**77\. Fight (2)**

"That voice... Meliodas?"

Stopping in his tracks, the young knight slowly turned around, emerald eyes wide with-

-Surprise. Nostalgia. Guilt. Longing.

Since the day he left the Liones, he had no idea what was going on in the kingdom. King, despite his temporary alliance with Gilthunder, was not informed of the kingdom's situation itself.

It was- at the time, he ran away from Liones in a panicked frenzy. After swallowing down the Demon's Blood, throat and chest and insides burning, he immediately took off without looking back. There was something amiss in the ranks of the holy knights, and before anything, he had to _survive_ in order to inform _someone_ about _this darkness_.

But to think- the one that Gilthunder was striven to protect the most- that _she_ \- this whole time- after he _left_ \- in this _cell_ \- then- then what of Veronica? They were like sisters to him, and the King- what of the King?

The Royal Family of Liones, who treated him like family!

"Princess Margaret," he choked out, shaking his head. "Margaret-!"

Behind the closed door, there was a glimpse of beautiful brown eyes.

Margaret smiled tearfully.

"It has been so long, Mel. I'm so glad you see you alright."

* * *

When the holy knights prepared to face head on with the Seven Deadly Sins, a good number of them was still surprised by Lady Elizabeth's presence. Of course they knew about her- the kingdom's former Great Healer. She had disappeared on the day of the Seven Deadly Sins' betrayal, leaving many to think that she was involved with the plot of the criminals.

Great Holy Knight Hendrickson _did_ inform them of the lady, but seeing her there... It was still a surprise.

"I don't want to fight you all."

All of them paused.

Up ahead, a woman stepped forward.

It was as if there were wings behind her, her presence so strong and... Divine.

Elizabeth spoke softly.

"Please, get out of our way."

And those who didn't earned a punch in the face from Ban.

"Alrighty," the Fox's Sin cracked his knuckles. "Let's go get Cap'n!"


	78. Chapter 78

**78\. Fight (3)**

"My precious Gil, why do you insist on letting your younger brother keep his sword?"

Armored soles hit the ground. Walking down the aisle, they headed for the Great Holy Knight Dreyfus.

Gilthunder smiled wryly. "Let him keep it. It isn't like he would be able to do anything with an extra set of weaponry."

Vivian giggled gleefully in response. "Of course! The older brother would definitely know the best! He's just an apprentice knight, after all, without the-"

"Without the slightest inkling of potential," he murmured. "Now shut it, if you don't want your lord's secrets spilled."

Standing before the one responsible for his father's death, Gilthunder nodded carefully with narrowed eyes. Beside him were his fellow holy knights, the mage soon vanished after stating that she had a duty to attend.

 _No matter_ , he thought to himself. _Keep your cool and watch carefully._

 _Keep going._

Helbram was speaking with his usual nonchalant tone, finally answering Dreyfus' frowning question. "They're probably headed for the former Merlin's mansion- now Hendrickson's research hall. It's loaded with magical items of all sorts, after all!"

They were playing games of hiding and secrecy against each other, both Great Holy Knights indeed. Dreyfus and Hendrickson, they used to be such good friends.

He ought to wonder why- what happened to them? They worked together to bring down Zaratas, a team no less. But now... But _now_ what? They were playing _enemies_ now?

He wanted to laugh at their faces.

 _Why_ , he wanted to inquiry.

 _Why, god dammit._

When the New Generation Holy Knight Jericho (Meliodas' friend, he recalled) tried taunting them, he simply ignored the girl as they continued on their way. They were still chattering, and at the corner of his vision, he saw how Howzer raised up a thumb briefly behind crossed arms.

"I heard Lady Elizabeth's among them, weren't you really close with her? Along with the others... Before everything went down, I mean," Howzer said, rambling on _as a distraction, as a cue-_

One, two seconds quickly passed. Gilthunder looked away.

...

A smile ghosting his lips, he took a step forth.

He quickly replaced it with an emotionless frown.

"The Seven Deadly Sins are wanted criminals who tried to overthrow Liones, and we are the holy knights who guard this very kingdom. Nothing more, nothing less."

But in reality, both knew it meant much more.

 _The right index finger, "they're fine."_

 _Two fingers from the left hand, "mission failed."_

 _Left index, "next plan."_

 _The thumb from either..._

 _"Message delivered."_

A code they made when they were so, so young, playing "holy knights" in the castle gardens under the careful eye of Lady Gelda. They made it then, back when things were okay and fine, when Zaratas was still breathing and alive.

They played hide and seek later. Meliodas got lost, and he was later found on the ground, memory wiped of Lady Elizabeth and the Seven Deadly Sins altogether. They found him trotting through the halls, no longer aware of his favorite places (where his favorite people would always be). They found him still smiling, but without the usual shrill of excitement as he tackled the Fox's Sin or hugged the Great Healer-

But even so, even if Meliodas didn't quite remember anymore-

They remembered.

Howzer, Griamore, Veronica, Margaret. Himself.

They still remembered.

Because Meliodas, he was the one who created it. That code. Those signals.

The bright, little sunshine child with thousand years worth of ideas- the boy with the happiest smiles and biggest hugs. Meliodas, who has the _highest potential_ among them _all_.

Gilthunder's little brother.

 _..._

Their little brother.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!** **This reflects back to Chapter 11: The Three Misfits, the Princesses, and the Gilthunder's little brother.**

 **I await anxiously for the next chapters of Seven Deadly www- have a nice day!**

 **ko.**


	79. Chapter 79

**79\. Definition of a Holy Knight**

There was a whine at the back of her throat.

When Jericho came back from... Wherever she went, there was a grave expression on her face. Jericho... She was an extremely hard worker, constantly with this odd desperation to make people _look_ at her and _see_ that she was capable, that she could be strong, powerful, and dependable.

A holy knight, like her brother.

"I sensed this magic, it felt-" she paused, hand running through her hair as she shook her head. "A holy knight. It belonged to a holy knight- and there was... The demon's, as well... Guila, I dug up its grave."

Their eyes met, and the whine grew louder as the younger reached inside her jacket.

Guila stared at the pendant hanging from her partner's pale hand.

(People called her father a traitor.)

(They hurt Zeal, they kept hurting him- she had to protect him.)

(Her little brother, she _must_ protect him. That small body carrying such a burden- she had to do something. She was willing to give up everything for his sake. For Zeal's sake.)

(So her mentor, Helbram, gave her a suggestion.)

(The cup was cold in her hands.)

(... It was bubbling. The dark colored liquid.)

(Searing, and searing, and hurting, and-)

(She remembered taunting him, tainted power - but still _magic -_ flowing throughout her body. She was drunk with it, her greed and desperation - just like Jericho's - finally being filled but to only crave for more- she... She remembered hurting him.)

(Her best friend, because Dale was just as much as a father to him as he was to his daughter.)

(Inky black clutched her heart, whispering poison into her ears, and-)

* * *

When Howzer went ahead and decided to be an idiot, she drew her weapon and stood by his side. The injured Serpent's Sin was behind them, the giantess holding Zeal so _gently_ in her hands.

"It's two," she said aloud, her voice firm and strong. _It's two, now._

Because this was her justice. Guila's justice.

Darkness faded, and _that_ was her definition of what a holy knight should be.


	80. Chapter 80

**80\. Meliodas and Margaret**

"Listen closely, Mel." The cells were very cold. Melidoas tugged on the bolts stuck firm into the metal door. "You understand what I'm trying to tell you, right? You have to get to the surface immediately."

"Margaret," Meliodas choked out shakily, tears threatening to spill as he tugged harder. His hands were bleeding. "I can't leave you here, again. I can't-"

" _Meliodas_ ," emerald quickly snapping upwards, their eyes met, and Meliodas froze, his lips pressed into a thin line. "Listen to me. You _have_ to go. I'll be alright, I promise."

Beside him, Hawk whined nervously, trotting on the ground around the apprentice knight.

"Meliodas, we gotta hurry. I got a bad feeling about this..."

Hesitating, he lowered his head, strands of blonde covering his face. "Margaret, will you really be alright?" It came out like a whisper, hushed and broken. Margaret smiled sadly. As always, her presence so gentle, so kind.

"I promise, and I'll promise again. Go find the Dawn Roar, alright?"

He nodded, wiped his sleeve across his face, and tugged on Hawk's ear.

"Let's go."

Hawk quickly nodded, recognizing the gravity of the situation, and they ran.

* * *

Before they got to reach the surface, the staircase right in front of them, the mage Meliodas recognized as Vivian appeared right behind them. It sent chills down his spine, and with a _squeak_ , void replaced where Hawk had stood.

Entire body tense, Meliodas stood there, one hand gripping on the dragon handle and the other on Cain's sword.

Hawk vanished. His buddy _disappeared_.

 _Hawk...!_

"My, my! Are you trying to run away? It is futile, I must say!"

Vivian, Gilthunder's stalker. That armor, that velvet dress, his skin crawled at her sheer presence. The mage tilted her head sweetly, hands curling on her clawed staff.

He swallowed.

 _Don't panic. Don't panic-_

"Oh come on, don't give me that look!" She giggled. Meliodas _hated_ it when she giggled. She always sounded so, so- "Since you're Gil's younger brother, I'll make sure to treat you _nicely_! Lord Hendrickson doesn't want you gone, after all! Despite so weak, you're still very useful."

Darkness glimmering in nervous emerald orbs, the instant he drew out his sword, the mage positioned her staff, long prepared for a spell. Frost was forming at at Meliodas' feet, and-

A hand gripped the mage's neck. Vivian _choked._

"Sleep for a moment, won't you," a cool voice murmured, low and flat. "I'm not allowed to take the life of any's, if I want to stay in this kingdom."

The mage's body hitting icy, damp floor, Meliodas stared dumbly ahead.

Blonde, silky hair that was tied loosely into a braid. Her eyes seemed to be glowing in this dimly lit prison. He saw her many times before, she was always there when he hung out with the princesses back at the castle's gardens.

In front of him was his princesses' personal maid, the woman known as Gelda.

Pupils narrowing into slits, she smiled.

* * *

 **We've hit eighty chapters! Thank you everyone who read this far! I'm thinking of one day writing this again as a story will full-blown chapters, with similar concepts (the role reversal thing), but of course, slightly different plot (and improved- well- everything), but that would be a story for another time. We'll see! Writing this really helped me with rapid thinking for new ideas, haha. Plot bunnies.**

 **Once again, thank you everyone for reading! Onward to the next chapter, please have a nice day!**

 **ko.**


	81. Chapter 81

**81\. White Flower**

Little Guila's hand was clutching onto her father's sleeve. It was a bright day, the skies sunny and clear. Her father said that they were going to visit this group of holy knights- his idols, even. Guila was curious.

"Hey, it's Dotting Dale!"

"Come 'ere, have a drink!"

Dale chuckled lightly, politely declining the offered booze as he settled Guila down on top of a wooden stool. There was a very pretty lady with beautiful silver hair, and on her lap was a boy so small and blonde-

The boy was almost a head smaller than her. They were the same age. Sucking on his thumb, the boy tilted his head at Guila's presence, and the girl shyly started.

"Hello, my name is Guila. What is your name?"

Blinking once, and then twice, Meliodas broke into a big, bright smile. "I'm...!"

* * *

They crashed into Hendrickson and Gilthunder- just in the moment of them attempting to assassinate a kingdom's new king. Though of course, they weren't sure how to make of it- Arthur Pendragon of Camelot's sudden appearance had surprised all of them.

"Whoa, thanks!" The kid chirped when King flicked his wrist, Chastiefol slicing through the Great Holy Knight's unknown black flames. Guila immediately adjusted her hold on her weapon, an odd nervousness building up in her stomach. How twisted it was, facing the man she had followed. Helbram turned out to be a fairy, as well. What other surprises would throw itself in her face, next?

 _Not now,_ she thought to herself, the burning in her throat strong. _Don't think about it now. Stand your ground._

The image of Meliodas standing before her suddenly came to her mind. They were at Necropolis, crystals a shade lighter than the boy's eyes below the soles of their feet.

 _That's not very_ knightly _, no?_

Gripping the hilt harder, she hardened her gaze, lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed.

She was nervous. Nervous, because she could feel the darkness shifting underneath her skin along with the one behind the druid's back. They had to be careful- extra careful.

He was dangerous.

The Serpent's Sin was still injured, not to mention King as well. Gowther... She was unsure about him. Howzer and herself were not ample enough to face the Great Holy Knight- but if they could somehow support the sins...

Sharp, blue eyes peered down at them, like a snake to its prey, and almost instantly, she broke into cold sweat, her throat closing in-

And suddenly, the young king of Camelot pulled forward, sword cutting through air as the Grizzly's Sin drew his hand back, Spirit Spear morphing into thousands of blades in support. Contrary to the king's more easy-going demeanor, the Fairy King's presence was overwhelmingly- an authority.

More black flames spawned, nearly jumping with a start, Guila quickly held her breath and made her own share of explosions, shielding the Serpent's Sin at her back.

 _Fight_. _Fight, fight fight!_ She was chanting in her head, wind slicing her face as Howzer summoned twisters with the thrust of his sword.

 _Fight!_

There was a white flower. It looked so innocent, so pure. How pretty it was, really. Made her think of the time she was so little, picking wildflowers that sprouted in her family's small gardens.

They were all down on the ground, collapsed. Diane seemed to have been completely knocked out- there was blood trailing down the side of her head, her eyes closed and so faint.

"Vivian, that mage. She wouldn't respond to my call," Hendrickson said, his voice flat and only the slightest bitter. Guila's hand shook again, and with this sense of horror, she slowly looked up.

The devil was looming over them, and the white flower by his foot crumbled.


	82. Chapter 82

**82\. Family**

Meliodas crashed into Gilthunder and Unc- Great Holy Knight Dreyfus almost immediately. He was out of breath, eyes blown wide, and sweaty hands gripping the hilt of his sword so tightly. Cain's sword, it gave him courage. The sword that was meant for the grandmaster of Danafor, a man who was also called Meliodas.

Yes, he still didn't know who to trust. Even though Dreyfus and Hendrickson were good friends, he couldn't imagine his uncle, Griamore's father, doing such horrible things behind everyone's backs like _that man_. But- Gilthunder was supporting him. Uncle seemed to be shaken up by something, he looked _terrible_ , this haunted look in his eyes. What happened? And Gilthunder- whose side was he on? Did Dreyfus know of Hendrickson's evil doing?

 _Find Dawn Roar,_ Margaret told him. Dawn Roar was the Seven Deadly Sin's stand in, King Bartra's trusted knights. He couldn't find them, but he found _them_ instead.

What now?

Gilthunder's eyes seemed to be a little wide, as if startled by Meliodas' presence. A second later, the shock was banished and Meliodas wasn't sure how to feel about it.

"Meliodas," Dreyfus choked out, old eyes widened as he shook with an uncle's love and concern. "You're _here_ -"

He wanted to take a step forward. He really did, and Dreyfus probably wanted to do so as well. But Meliodas didn't, and Gilthunder, who was supporting Dreyfus' shoulder, refused to move from his spot. Gilthunder's feet were stuck firmly on the surface of the ground, and he wouldn't let Dreyfus take a step closer to Meliodas.

"Gilthunder?" Dreyfus questioned, voice out of breath and slightly confused. Gilthunder's facial expression remained blank, blank and cold.

... No, not cold.

There were hot white fury in his usually-cool eyes, his armored hands firmly not letting their uncle move as he pleased. His lips were still pressed in a thin line, he didn't speak.

Meliodas stared at him, and that was when he realized.

Because in the end, he couldn't find an explanation why Gilthunder would _ever_ betray the Royal Family, betray _Margaret,_ the love of his life whom he vowed to always protect. He couldn't find an explanation why his brother, who cared for him and was so proud, would ever turn his back on the Holy Knight's Creed, on _everything he stood for_ -

There was something terribly wrong, and he registered pain.

...

Meliodas looked down to his left, and then forward to Dreyfus' unbreakable sword that pointed straight towards him, and then slightly to the side where he spotted Gilthunder's _beyond horrified_ expression.

Meliodas' entire left arm was missing, maybe a bit of his shoulder as well. He could see his own severed hand holding Cain's sword there, limp on the ground. Cain's sword was broken. There was blood. Just barely, he thought to himself:

 _Oh man, but I promised Lady Elizabeth to take good care of that sword._

A choked cry broke the silence- it was Gilthunder's, and it was filled with so much terror.

"MELIODAS!"


	83. Chapter 83

**83\. Little Flowers**

Hendrickson was beginning to walk away. They were not even worth his time, the young holy knight realized.

This unsettling frustration began building up in Guila's chest. It was unfair. _This was the man she was following._

It was awful.

Armored hand gripped into a fist, she tried to stand up. Her legs wouldn't move. They were crushed. It hurt.

Even the sins- even the _sins_. Could no one defeat him? Could no one stand up to him? King Arthur- their sudden ally- he was out of commission as well. He was only her age, but he had lasted for so long-

 _So frustrating._

 _How frustrating._

She was nearly at the point of breaking down.

 _Zeal._

" _Invigorate._ "

A gentle warmth filled her heart. Guila blinked, staring at her hands as she felt the nerves in her legs work again. Dumbfounded, she looked over her shoulder, watching with wide eyes as the Great Healer of Liones took a step forth.

Hendrickson frowned as everyone got back to their feet. Even Diane and King looked so amazed, awestruck. Diane looked close to tears.

Lady Elizabeth, with one hand raised, arrived at the scene with such divine presence. There was a glimpse of orange in her eyes, they were bright and beautiful.

Little flowers were growing by her feet.

"So you've come," the Great Holy Knight said slowly, hand back to the hilt of his sword as she took one last step forward.

Standing there, up ahead, she stood in front of them, her body like a shield. Silver hair swayed at the touch of wind. Guila held her breath.

"I have."

It was like she was a goddess.


	84. Chapter 84

**84\. Family (2)**

And she probably was.

* * *

"Why do you want to become a holy knight?"

Gilthunder stared ahead.

"What is your motivation?"

There was the sound of an ominous _thud_ , and he stared ahead.

"You don't have to follow my footsteps," his father, Zaratas, had said so long ago. He couldn't quite remember his face. How did his father looked like again? "But- I'm proud. I'm really proud of you, Gilthunder."

He remembered the same move used against the Serpent's Sin, holes punctured through the giantess' body. It was a disturbing sight, for entire pieces of your own _flesh_ was vaporized in an instance. Except, those from the Giant Clan should never be underestimated. They were physically superior, not to mention their sheer will- it was unwavering. That was how Diane of the Seven Deadly Sins survived thus long. She was powerful.

But- but Meliodas.

(A small, grabby hand held his finger, blue eyes meeting the roundest green. The baby burst into happy babbles, and-)

His little brother's left arm was completely missing, his severed hand (his wrist was completely gone, even eating to the edge of his palm) limp on the ground.

Meliodas fell back, and Gilthunder felt his heart stop.

Because a holy knight should never let their eyes off of the opponent. Because a holy knight should always be paying attention to the _right now_.

They spent ten years formulating their plan in secret. They spent ten years gathering all the information they possible could under Lady Gelda's quiet guidance.

(All to inform Lady Elizabeth, the official unofficial leader of the undefeatable Seven Deadly Sins, for she was of the only individuals to gather them back together again.)

Armor creaking as he shifted on his feet. Unblinking, he twisted his sword in his hands, electricity sparking with bright blue.

The monster, so apathetically and without remorse, swung his blade at the younger (no longer the nephew- no longer _family_ ). The blade nearly sliced through his armor. Gilthunder moved back.

And another blow, magic charged. Gilthunder held his breath, trying to dodge-

"But should you be doing this?" A murmur. Dark shadows were covering unfamiliar purple eyes. "If you are so concerned of your princess."

Margaret.

There was the sense of magic that was building up. The man who was no longer his uncle prepared his weapon with such profession, eyes cold and narrowed. He was alien to him. Since the day they (both of them, Hendrickson and Dreyfus) plotted and murdered his father in cold blood, Gilthunder could not ever recognize them.

The streets were empty, full of debris and torn up walls. It was oddly quiet, distant booming vibrating from afar. He wondered what was happening there.

But there was no one here.

Only him, this monster, and his baby brother _bleeding out on the ground behind him_ -

Dreyfus, shooting his unbreakable sword forward, prepared for a killing blow _._

Margaret. Meliodas.

Margaret. Meliodas.

 _Margaret. Meliodas._

 _Father._

 _What do I do?_

A flicker of black. And then it disappeared.

Blonde entered his vision, the silhouette of a young knight.

Gilthunder's eyes widened.

 _I'm really proud of you, Gilthunder,_ his father had said.

The older brother stifled back a cry.

 _I'm really proud of you, as well, Meliodas._

* * *

When he saw his brother fall back, his vision doubling and desperation and anxiety gathering, Meliodas found himself getting back to his knees.

It was this sense of desperation, he suddenly thought of his father's death.

Gilthunder was in trouble.

Their uncle was going to kill him. Their _uncle_ -

During that split second, he realized. It was a connection he would never thought of making until this very moment.

Their father's killer. Was it him?

Dreyfus?

Leaning down, he grabbed for Cain's old sword. His severed left hand fell loose as he pushed himself forward, the broken blade held tightly in his right hand.

He had no signs of magic. As an apprentice holy knight, he was frustrated on the fact he didn't show any sign of improving. Could it be that he really had no talent for this? Was this it? The thought itself was sad. So heavy.

So awful. The darkness he was granted by drinking the demon's blood, it was so eerie and gross as it ran down his throat. That power, while useful and definitely powerful, couldn't possibly be _his_. It was practically borrowed power in the end.

But could he ever awaken it?

His own magic power?

Getting himself in front of his brother, with the swing of his arm, he sliced the air between Dreyfus' _Pierce_ and Gilthunder and himself.

(Three thousands years ago, he used the same move. Back shielding his comrades, the King of the Fairies and the King of the Giants both, he swung his weapon at the Commandment of Piety's hellfire.)

"Get-" the young knight bit out, emerald eyes blown wide as he yelled out loud- " _away_ from my brother, Fraudrin!"

Full Counter.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**

* * *

(But the thing was- he was not sure why he yelled out that name. Fraudrin? Who was that?)

(The sight of a silver haired women standing alone within a ravaged kingdom lingered at the back of his mind. He could not see her clearly. It was grey and raining.)

(It was an odd feeling. A truly odd and sad feeling.)

("You're alive," he heard himself say. He was lying limp in her arms. She was crying.)

(No, no. Don't cry. Please don't cry.)

(His body moved on its own. Faded, he smiled weakly. The black markings on his skin shifted. This was death.)

("Thank you.")


	85. Chapter 85

**85\. Horn of Cernunnos**

" _The man I want you to kill... Goes by the name of Meliodas, the Dragon's Sin of Wrath._ "

Ban stared at the glowing horn.

"... Hell no? Are you crazy? I PRACTICALLY RAISED THAT KID!"


	86. Chapter 86

**86\. Because It's You**

"My mom had blonde hair," Pelio once commented. "Very pretty blonde hair. Kind of like yours, actually."

Meliodas hummed.

"Actually, my grandpa was called Peliodas- I think. On my mom's side."

The young knight blinked. "Peliodas?"

Pelio nodded. "I took the _das_ from the Seven Deadly Sins, but I always thought it was kind of cool how my grandpa was called Peliodas, too."

"Huh."

The boy weaved his fingers together.

"... So. About Armando. He's going with you guys?"

Meliodas blinked again. Pausing for a moment, he laughed softly. "If he is willing to come with us, that is- but it's not like we'll be gone forever! After we save the kingdom... You could see him again. We'll be back."

Pelio blinked away tears.

"Sure."

Ordan Village was what Meliodas considered quiet and peaceful. Serene even, despite the bustling children playing hero (or in this case, villain). Meliodas smiled calmly, eyes soft and Cain's sword in his arms.

He got stronger- just a bit. Still a bit hesitant with the whole "dark power" thing, but oh well. They finally found another sin, the Goat's Sin, and that counted for celebration. They were nearing their goal- they just need a solid plan.

... Yeah. A plan.

"So, you _are_ the captain, right?" Pelio gave him a rather incredulous look. Meliodas sputtered.

"Y-yeah. I'm the captain, yup."

The kid narrowed his eyes. "You _sure_?"

Meliodas nodded seriously.

"Yes."

(No, he wasn't. He just took the name at the spur of moment, and now he had to take responsibility. At least, that was what he thought. Who knew what happened to the missing seventh wanted poster- there was only six for a long, long time.)

(... At least, before _his_ own got released, that was.)

(He was beginning to have second thoughts.)

"Yeah. Kinda doubt it."

 _I agree,_ but Meliodas kept the thought to himself. Ban and the others were drinking themselves silly.

* * *

... The pretty woman with silver hair was crying. She was crying rather hard, too, and it worried the twelve years old boy. The woman and his dad were very close. She always smiled around him, after all, and his dad was a lot more happy (ever since Mother's death, he was really upset). But now that she and the boy were alone- his dad off at work- the woman suddenly broke down crying. It was honestly... Scary.

Blonde hair fluffing up, Peliodas frowned hard. His dad always sad to treat women well- and he really liked her a lot, too! She was so kind to him- it just didn't feel _right_ seeing her cry.

"Miss Elly?"

Blue eyes were wet as the woman sniffled, using the back of her hands to frantically wipe away bubbling down tears. She was in a panic frenzy, constantly apologizing and-

Peliodas remembered what his mother used to say whenever he got upset. Her eyes would be so, so gentle, and it warmed his heart greatly.

"Hey. It's okay," he reached out his hand and touched the other's cheek. "Breathe with me, alright?" He tried to smile for her. "In... Out..."

Elly calmed down. She still hiccuped, covering her mouth, but she calmed down. The edges of her eyes were puffy and red. Peliodas' smile turned more genuine.

"Tell me what's on your mind. I'm here to listen."

She hesitated. The pause was a long one, but Peliodas was willing to wait. So he waited.

He waited, and...

More tears suddenly burst out and Elly covered her face.

"I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry- it's just- I just can't-"

"Miss Elly-?"

Blue eyes were blown wide as she yelled out loud, usual beautiful voice cracking with such raw emotions-

"Your father's cursed to love me!"

Peliodas stared at her.

He stared.

And stared.

And...

"Oh."

An awkward pause.

"... Is that supposed to be a bad thing?"

Elly sputtered.

* * *

 **It's two months in 2020 and here is (finally) a new chapter (that has nothing to do with the current arc)!** **Pelio's mother in the manga had dark and curly-ish hair (chapter 59), but in the anime, her hair was flow-y and blonde. On that note, I mostly follow the manga for story-sake (cough, Armando verses Alan), but let's just say that this story is a mish-mash of both, haha.**

 **That being said, sorry for the long wait and thank you for reading! Have a good day! (And thank you for reading this far!)**

 **ko.**

* * *

("It is! I made him disloyal to his _wife_ , unfaithful- to your _mother_!"

"... Well, I mean. Mom wouldn't want him to be all alone and sad, you know... And you're kind, too. Nothing like the evil stepmothers in those fairy tales."

"B-but still! It's like- his feelings to me- they aren't-" She cried harder.

Peliodas awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

"So... I can't tell him or he'll die. Right... Well," his nose scrunched up. "I mean, whoever cursed my dad must be _really_ bored or something. Geez. Though, Miss Elly? Either way, if my mother was still alive, I bet you two would've been best friends."

He patted her back.

"So don't worry about it!")


	87. Chapter 87

**87\. Welcome Back**

The world was a blinding white when Meliodas came to be. Blinking away the blindness, emerald was met with the beautiful blue sky and he took a short breath. That was right, he was at the kingdom. Gilthunder.

...

"Gil?!" Sitting up abruptly made his entire head spin. Trying to shake the dizziness away, Meliodas quickly scanned his surroundings, albeit a bit too panicked. Cold sweat was rolling down as he noticed how his left side seemed so cold-

He looked to his left.

Oh, that was right. His entire left arm was blown off.

... Ouch.

Now that he sat down and clearly thought about it, losing an arm... Wow.

He was kind of panicking, now. Just listen to his heartbeat! It was beating _way_ too quickly- and it was getting harder to breathe!

He clutched the cloth at the front of his heart.

 _Count, just count_. He tried counting. It didn't really work.

Meliodas slowly recollected his memories. Retracing haziness was difficult- especially since... Well, everything. His eyes stung. He tried holding his breath (which was a stupid move of his).

"... Gil...?" He said, nervously and eyes closed. His breathing was incredibly unsteady- it was so cold and scary. "Gil, are you there?"

It took a few seconds before he heard his brother's meek reply, and only then Meliodas finally took the time to calm down.

Right. Dreyfus. The thought still hurt. He probably got away- that sucked. Or should he be glad? But it also meant that the damned man was still out there- causing harm and whatever.

"You got a concussion," came Gilthunder's calm but warm voice. Something cool was at his temple, Meliodas let his eyes open.

Pink entered his vision, and he saw how Gilthunder was kneeling in front of him. He had an armored hand resting by the younger's head, and emerald stared into the other's blue.

Right. He liked the color blue because of his eyes, too. Zaratas and Gilthunder's eyes. Lady Elizabeth's just happened to be similar to theirs- though, they were still a bit different. Lady Elizabeth's was in a serene shade of... Like the ocean. Or the heavens above. They were really beautiful.

Lady Elizabeth.

"Hey," Meliodas started, a cheeky grin stuck on his face. Gilthunder blinked slowly.

After a small pause (hesitation, Meliodas could tell), his older brother returned the smile. It was a small one. Tired, even, but it was present and so _real_.

Gilthunder replied.

"... Hey."

Meliodas smiled brighter- sure, he lost an arm, but hey! He got back a brother.

(He hits his brother _hard_ at his shoulder. "Geez! Don't scare me like that, Gil! But still, if you ever decide to have a career change, you could totally be an actor- like at those theaters back then. What the heck, man. Why are you so talented?")

("... Let's not talk about that.")

And soon, he'd be back with the Seven Deadly Sins. With Lady Elizabeth.


	88. Chapter 88

**88\. Boar's Sin: Gluttony**

The encounter with Merlin, the Boar's Sin of Gluttony, was sudden and a surprise.

Quick and on their way, Meliodas and Gilthunder had promptly bumped into the others (the younger nearly choked out in tears upon his dear friends' injuries), and it was then Meliodas noticed the mage and her companion. Diane had been crying at his missing arm, the look on King's face was very grave.

As for Elizabeth...

...

She gave him a tight hug, and Meliodas hugged as tightly back.

"Meliodas~!" Diane cried out, she was leaning on her sacred treasure. "Does it hurt? Elizabeth, can you heal it?"

Something was bubbling beneath his skin. Unlike before, the feeling wasn't all weird and icky. It felt more natural... Almost fitting. Meliodas felt comfortable.

"I... Sealing wounds is one thing, but I can't regrow lost limbs. I would need... The severed arm."

Gilthunder lowered his head. "I see..."

Meliodas made a small smile. "It's alright. I can live like this- but look at you guys! Are _you_ _all_ alright?!"

Diane sniffled. "I'm fine..."

King released a long sigh. "I'm good."

Guila and Meliodas stared at each other for a long time. Zeal popped up from the side, a big smile on his face as he recognized Meliodas.

"Meliodas," Elizabeth started. Meliodas blinked.

"This is Merlin and King Arthur. They came to support us and the king."

Arthur Pendragon, the new king of Camelot. Meliodas had heard of him before- if he remembered right, they were of the same age. The new king was gaping at him rather intensely, Meliodas wondered if he was alright.

The mage's bright red tattoo had a heavy contrast on pale skin.

"... Boar's Sin of Gluttony?"

Merlin smiled. It was a familiar smile.

"Indeed. Shall we get to his majesty?"

* * *

 **People were wondering why the chapters are so short... To keep it simple, it's because I just want to do it that way, haha. The more professional answer would be, "it is to experiment with how the length of a chapter can change the mood within a story..." and that this is originally an experimental story either way. It's pretty fun! Literature isn't just long chapters and detailed description!**

 **Less words can speak more. Longer chapters mean more thinking, in turn if there are plot holes, it will really be harder to fix.** (This is based off what I learned with my older works... Where one is kind of discontinued, the other had weak writing (and was written on a whim), and the last I only thought of the main plot after I wrote most of the story (which made it, like, very confusing). I wrote those about... Five years ago?)

 ** _Avallo_ (a 1,000-2,000 words multi-chapter fic on Seven Deadly, if you want a longer chapter-ed fic), on the other hand, I thought very clearly how I wanted to write the first few parts- but reaching the last arc, I had to try diverging from canon, which requires a lot of thinking. Hence the, uh, unannounced hiatus. I don't write author notes in _Avallo_.**

 **My point is!**

 **I really really wanted to make a troll reply, but since everyone's in quarantine, might as well update so you guys have another thing to read!**

 **Thanks for reading! Please have a nice day!**

 **ko.**


	89. Chapter 89

**89\. Fifty Six**

The fifty sixth Meliodas was born a druid. When his demonic power manifested itself at a young age, emerald in his eyes blackened and the demon clan's mark engraved above his right brow, the first instinct of the druids was to kill him.

And the first instinct of the child, upon noticing the odd glances given by playmates, friends and family alike, was to run.

(His mother had taken her own life a day after he came home looking like _that_. He never saw the expression on his father's face more mortified then than he ever had. His good friends- they were all wary. They were confused as well, and Meliodas could feel the hostility and fear seeping from the elders and adults. Meliodas didn't have a talent with healing, but he was confident in his ability of sensing.)

Druids were followers of the goddesses. Meliodas was a demon child.

So with his lips pressed into a thin line, the silver haired child ran. When he ran, he had pursuers, terrified warriors who were scared at the thought of _Meliodas._

They would never stop until they were _sure_ that there were no more traces of the boy. His existence was a curse, an ill omen.

...

He bumped into a mage. She had black hair and amber eyes.

Her eyes only widened at the slightest, and upon seeing his pursuers, she took his hand into her own.

On the day they vanished at the flick of her wrist, Meliodas met Merlin.

As for the eternal mage, those few years they spent together before he died (again) was the most painful but peaceful moments of her long, long life.

* * *

 **An arc within an arc! I actually wrote this chapter some time ago, but I couldn't find a good place to tuck it in the story...**

 **Have a nice day, thank you for reading!**

 **ko.**


	90. Chapter 90

**90\. Hero's Respite (Part 2)**

When Merlin first ran away from her "home," constant anticipation gripped her soul. When would she be caught? When would her pursuers give up? She didn't want to return to Belialuin. She didn't.

The one who saved her was Meliodas, and since then, her eyes couldn't leave the sight of his back.

* * *

"Hey, Mom-" Meliodas quickly snapped his jaw shut. The two staring at each other, Merlin burst into a small chuckle.

"Yes, Meliodas?"

Hesitantly, the silver haired boy laughed shyly and handed over some herbs. "The village elder wanted me to give you this, for thanks."

"Ah, I see. Thank you."

It would have been... Much simpler, if she had felt the same way. If her love for him was of a child to their parent, things could have been so much easier.

Except it wasn't, and the great gods of their world made their error. Would Chaos ever return? Her infinite life no longer had purpose. She was empty- bound to be empty forever.

It scared her.

"... Um... Is it really okay, if... Uh... I call you..."

The touch of a small smile remained on her lips.

"If you don't mind me being one for you, then it's alright."

Her own father was not like a father. The very first Meliodas could relate, along with the thirteenth, fortieth, and so on.

Lips wobbling, Meliodas grinned.

"I'll go make some medicine!"

When the fifty sixth Meliodas reunited with Elizabeth, he rushed to Merlin with a face flushed and eyebrows furrowed. Merlin asked what was wrong, he said that Elizabeth would hate him. He was a demon child, all druids hated him.

"But you are also still yourself," Merlin stated. As the daughter of Belialuin, she was bound to bring terrible feelings and betrayal. She hunger to "exist" was a curse itself. "A demon child is just a label. Even if it's what you are, it doesn't define you."

But she was also just Merlin, and she had to remember.

Ten years later, Meliodas stood by Elizabeth's side. Their hands were together and held tight.

A week later, he died.

An earthquake had strike, and with the last of his power, he saved an entire village.

Aside from himself, no one died.


	91. Chapter 91

**91\. And we fell again**

When Gilthunder and Margaret reunited, the two hugging so tenderly and whispering words of apologies, Meliodas stood at the side with a small, meaningful smile.

Everyone was home.

And then the castle suddenly collapsed under everyone's feet.

* * *

Hendrickson was scary. The young knight still remembered the time when he was gentle and kind, but it all seemed like some sort of too-good-to-be-real dream.

He whispered an incantation, and suddenly, Jericho and Guila was in great pain. A beat later, Jericho- she suddenly...

"What the hell-?!"

"This spike of magic..." King drew back. "It's just like with Dale!"

 _Dale_.

Meliodas remembered the grotesque form of Guila's father. He remembered distinctively- the fear he felt, the horrid realization.

For a few good seconds, he kept his breath at hold.

Everyone was looking at him rather nervously, as well, with Guila's screams at the background and all.

"... Okay, I don't feel anything different. That's a good sign, right?!"

"Alright!" King quickly yelled. "Let's do something about this!"


	92. Chapter 92

**92\. Debt**

Because he was his best friend.

The first time they met, the kid was lazily rolling on the ground, staring up to the ceiling and counting stars. Elizabeth opened the door and he immediately perked up his head, emerald eyes so bright and innocent.

He couldn't help but feel like he saw those eyes before, except older. Sadder.

(There was once a strange man whom he stole a wallet of coins from. A knight from a certain kingdom...)

"Bahn?" The kid tilted his head, and the lady smiled encouragingly, ushering the child to go meet the taller newcomer. Big, innocent eyes staring up to him, the kid later ran back to Elizabeth, squealing out, "Ellie!"

The kid was so small. He heard he was three or four, but he was so small.

But that happy and joyful expression of his was simply just too incredible. A beacon of light. A sunshine child- all the sappy titles.

He was his best friend, and people liked to call Ban mentally a brat. He didn't deny it.

So in a outrage at the "demand," he flipped off the goddess horn-whatsoever with both of his hands, grabbed Hawk, and _got the hell out of there fast._

The goddess clan wanted him to kill a _child_. An innocent, happy little _child_ who was his _best friend_ -! There was an extent to stupidity! And besides- Elaine _knew_ that kid! They met, somehow, and Elaine liked the kid as well!

Sometimes, Ban tried to imagine a world where they could have a child. Elaine was a couple heads shorter than him, and he wasn't sure how fairy-biology worked, but would they be like Meliodas? So small and innocent, babbling and happy?

Why would the goddess clan tell him to kill _Meliodas_ of all people? He just couldn't get his head around it!

Meliodas was without any doubt, _human_! Demon blood or whatever, Meliodas was _human_!

His best friend!

Hawk whimpered under his arm, Ban was practically flying through the broken debris and road.

"They were after his broken blade- and then there was this mage. I'm worried-"

"I am, too," Ban admitted. He gritted his teeth. "Damn that goddess. At least you were there."

Hawk nodding smally, he sniffled. He was trying to track down Meliodas' scent. As for Ban, he attempted to reach out his senses- _find him_.

And he found him. The landscape looked like hell.

A monster loomed over his friend.

Ban ripped out the parasite that controlled it, and Meliodas looked back.

... He was missing an arm.

"Ban!" His best friend exclaimed with a smile of relief and surprise. Stepping towards the blonde, Ban ruffled his hair with a hand.

"I got your back, Cap'n," he grinned. "You go rest for a bit. I'll handle this."

("YOU'RE LATE!" King yelled in the background with a thoroughly exhausted Diane.)


End file.
